Tainted Embrace
by KCTwister
Summary: Mysterious murders are taking place in the village and Naruto is failing in health, Sasuke being the only thing that can make him feel better. SasukeXNaruto
1. Chapter 1: Crime

**Tainted Embrace**

**Hello again! This is my new fan fic that I've been working on in the last two weeks as a distraction from exams, lol. ****I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes as I've usually stayed up late to get a chapter finished, lol. **

**A.N. Warning, this chapter does contain yaoi and indirect violence. I****talics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 - Crime**

Moonlight streamed into the small room, falling over the form of a troubled nineteen year old man who tossed and turned in bed. His forehead was creased and a moan of pain escaped his throat. His fists clenched and unclenched as he slept, rolling his head from side to side. A burst of pain shot through his body and Naruto sat bolt upright, yelping in shock. His breath came in sharp, heavy gasps and his body was covered in a cold sweat. He raised a hand to his forehead and wiped his brow, taking deep breaths in a attempt to regain control. His hand fell to his lap and Naruto pulled the covers off his muscled chest and looked down at his bare stomach, to the spiral shaped mark that kept the Nine Tailed Fox locked away. Naruto sighed and lay back down. The seal was only supposed to appear when he concentrated on his chakra, but he had found it appearing ever since he started having those dreams. The seal looked fainter than the last time he had seen it, and it wasn't just the dim light.

The dreams were getting worse too. At first they were just feelings of panic and alarm, even fear. But then the visions had started. Scenes of the strange room inside the corner of his mind where the Kyubi resided haunted him, and a low, manic laughter that resembled a growl vibrated throughout his mind. Naruto knew who the voice belonged to, and felt frustrated at its taunting tone. Lately, Naruto felt the Kyubi's chakra infusing his body as he lay unconscious in his bed; a place where he thought he was safe. He would wake in pain and be lost in breath, sometimes even disorientated, not recognising where he was. It had been happening for over a month now.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, and no matter how hard Naruto tried he just couldn't get back to sleep. He usually couldn't after having one of his dreams. Sighing, Naruto rolled out of his bed and stood, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back, trying to relieve the pent up tension. He walked through to the bathroom that was joined on to his room and turned on the shower. Removing his boxers, he climbed in and welcomed the cold water. It was the best remedy for him at the time, and he actually quite liked a cool shower now and then. After taking his time to wash, Naruto stepped out onto the tiled floor and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went over to the sink and rummaged around in the cupboard on the wall. Taking out his razor he closed the mirrored door, and carefully shaved his face. He winced as he caught his neck. Dabbing the small wound with some toilet paper, Naruto quickly finished up and trailed back into his bedroom. The clouds outside his window had become tinted with pink, signifying that dawn had come.

Making his way to his wardrobe, Naruto fished around until he found his black trousers and short sleeved, open collared vest. Drying off his lean body, he pulled on the rest of his fresh clothes and boots. He picked up the silver chained amulet Tsunade had given him years ago off the table beside his bed and hung it over his neck. With another towel he dried his lengthening hair, brushing his hands through it so the bangs fell around a parting instead of sticking up everywhere, then tied on his head protector. Opening the draw Naruto took out his side pouch filled with supplies, as well as his katana. Strapping on the sword over his back and the pouch round his slim waist, Naruto glanced out the window before rushing out of his house, quickly locking the door before he jumped up to his roof and made his way towards the Hokage mountain. Taking the route he always took, Naruto made his way up the cliff with speed, occasionally using chakra as he ran vertically. Reaching the top, he somersaulted and landed on one knee.

"You're late," a voice said and Naruto turned, finding a dark haired shinobi sitting at the edge of the mountain, leaning back on his elbows and looking out over the village.

Naruto made his way over to the Uchiha, sitting down beside him and instantly being pulled into a kiss. A hand ran through his blonde locks and pulled him closer, and he willingly complied. A small moan escaped the blonde as Sasuke trailed his kisses down his chin, and to his neck. Suddenly, Naruto winced as his lover's lips brushed against the cut. Feeling Naruto flinch, Sasuke pulled away and looked at his neck, noticing the wound.

"Were we rushing ourselves this morning?" he asked with a smirk. "Were we _that_ eager to get here?" he teased.

"Shut up teme," Naruto replied and pulled the other back into the kiss, letting the other dominate him. Sasuke's tongue pushed into his mouth gently, probing the warm cavern and sending shivers down Naruto's spine. Sasuke pulled away again for air and nodded to the blonde's neck.

"Why hasn't the Fox healed you yet? Something like that would have gone by now," he asked with a frown.

"Yeah. Maybe he's..." Naruto paused as he yawned. "... being stubborn again."

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Naruto shook his head. "Another dream?" Naruto nodded. He smiled and pointed ahead of him. Sasuke turned to see the sun just coming over the horizon, casting the warm rays over the village almost protectively. They came here every now and then, simply enjoying each other's company and catching the sunrise as it floated into the sky. Here, nothing else mattered to them except each other. Here, there was no trouble in the world, no life endangering situations with the possible chance of one of them not coming back. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer. Naruto leaned against the other, feeling the warmth radiate from him. He always felt safe in Sasuke's arms, and felt that he could deal with anything as long as he was there with him. It had been like that in the last year or two since they had been together, and Sasuke hadn't changed a bit since then. Well, he might have softened up a little with Naruto. He didn't know how long they sat there for, but the sun had risen higher in a short period of time.

"Wanna grab some ramen?" Naruto asked his lover with a grin.

"This early? And for breakfast?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Naruto's grin never left his face. "I suppose," he sighed and the two shinobi stood. Naruto hooked his hands behind his neck as he walked beside the Uchiha, glancing over to him and sniggering. "What?" Sasuke frowned at him.

"Sakura was right, I _am_ taller than you," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You are _not_ taller than me." Naruto laughed and grabbed the other's waist, pulling him to a stop. Standing close to him so he could feel his breath on his face, Naruto looked down slightly into the obsidian eyes before him.

"See? I _am_ taller, even if it's just a little bit." He couldn't keep the amusement from his azure eyes.

Sasuke glared at him. "Well, we'll just have to fix that," he whispered as he hooked his leg around Naruto's ankle and yanked it back, successfully tripping him up and falling to the ground together.

"Teme! What about my ramen?" Naruto complained as Sasuke kissed his neck.

"Why is your mind always on your stomach?" replied the Uchiha. "Your ramen can wait," he said and pressed his lips to Naruto's.

* * *

When the two made their way back into the village, they found the people whispering among themselves, worried looks on their faces. The couple glanced about, trying to catch snippets of conversation, but they couldn't grasp what exactly was going on. Sasuke noticed an increase in numbers of shinobi present in the town, and wandered if there had been some sort of accident. Coming to a stop at Ichiraku's shop, the two shinobi took their seats and found the owner in a less than happier mood than normal.

"Hey, what's going on? Why is everyone all depressed?" Naruto asked.

Ichiraku laid down the bowl he had been drying and threw the towel over his shoulder. "Seems there's been an accident. A body was found in the early hours of the morning."

"What?!" the blonde said under his breath. "Who was it?"

"Don't know. Rumor goes that the body was so badly beaten up it was unrecognisable except for the head protect that was found completely undamaged."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other and immediately stood. "Sorry, but we'll have to come back later!" Naruto called to the man as they set of for the Hokage's tower.

Ichiraku reached a hand out as if to stop them, but his almost-customers were already gone.

They rushed through the streets, both thinking that Tsunade would have the best information available. People scattered before them as they went past, ignoring the complaints. They finally arrived at the office and Sasuke brushed an hurried knock on the door before entering. He skidded to a halt as he was met with the sight of most of the jounin in the village, Naruto banging into his back.

"Hey, teme-"

"Where have you two been?!" Tsunade shouted at them from her desk. She shook her head and waved her hand in the air. "I don't want to know. What I _do_ want to know is what happened last night?" she asked the others before her.

_Maybe not the _best_ information then,_ Sasuke thought as he caught sight of their old classmates and friends. He and Naruto joined the others quietly.

"I was on duty last night," Shikamaru spoke up. "I didn't see or hear a thing. There was no enemy presence or chakra. In fact, it was completely quiet."

Tsunade sighed. "Double the shinobi on guard tonight. We _have_ to find the murderer before anything else happens. If shinobi are defeated by this guy, the villagers are definitely not safe. Sakura, your report on the body?"

The pink haired shinobi stepped forward. "I'm afraid there wasn't much evidence left on the body, but there were claw marks everywhere, but they didn't match any animal I know of. Also..." Saukra paused as she shivered inwardly. "The shinobi that was attacked seemed to have their chakra... _drained_ from their body in a horrible fashion, and that seemed to take their life as well." There was collective gasp at her statement.

"So this guy's aiming at shinobi?" someone in the crowd asked.

"We can't say that for sure, but..." Sakura left the sentence hanging. The answer was obvious.

"Alright. Night duty is done in pairs, and under no circumstances do you go anywhere alone. Dismissed." The jounin in the room either filed out of the door or disappeared with a poof of smoke, leaving the Hokage alone at her desk. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead, and reluctantly continued with her work.

* * *

"Man, I hate night duty. Like I haven't had enough sleepless nights already," Naruto pouted as he and Sasuke slowly walked across the top of a roof.

"Well at least you have me for company," the Uchiha smirked at the blonde. Naruto giggled as the other's hands crept around his waist, Sasuke's fingertips brushing his skin underneath his t-shirt.

"Stop it, teme, that tickles!" Naruto said, trying to keep his voice low. The blonde slapped the hands away playfully and jumped a few feet in front of his lover. Turning to face him, Naruto crossed his arms with a mock frown on his face. "We're on duty, Sasuke-kun. We have no time to play about."

"Spoil sport," the dark haired shinobi huffed and jumped across to another roof without another word to the blonde.

"Hey! Wait for me, we're not meant to separate," Naruto called out, following the other quickly to catch up.

"Quiet, dobe. Do you want to wake the whole village with that loud mouth of yours?" Sasuke said as he felt fingers entwining with his own.

"You didn't seem to mind my 'loud voice' the other night." Sasuke snapped his attention to the blonde's grinning face.

"Hn," was his reply, but as he turned away from the blonde, a smirk graced his features.

For the remaining hours the couple were on duty, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Like Shikamaru had said, there was no other presence or chakra. The village was dark and quiet, save for the few odd houses whose lights flickered on for a minute or two before pitching them into darkness again. The moon was full and the sky was filled with stars, and like usual, Naruto pointed out all the constellations that he had learned over his years. Sasuke was quite content to listen to the blonde, occasionally asking a question or two about the blonde's recently developed hobby of star gazing. When it had first started, Sasuke had asked why the blonde was so interested in the night sky, and he had replied there was nothing better to do after having one of his dreams.

The duo jumped down from the tall roof and found their replacements waiting for them below. Giving them the brief report of nothing happening, the two started walking home. When they came to the intersection that led off in the two different directions of their houses, Sasuke wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him willingly to his own house. The way Sasuke held him, Naruto knew the Uchiha just wanted his company, and Naruto had no objections. It had become a sort of routine the couple had; whenever Naruto had one of his dreams, he always felt he could sleep better with the dark haired shinobi around the next night. It was his only chance to really get a good night's sleep. It was if his lover was warding off the dreams, and on some level, the Fox inside him. Naruto couldn't explain it exactly, the two just accepted it.

So when they arrived at the Uchiha mansion, they removed most of their clothes and head protectors, and climbed into bed and settled down comfortably. Naruto snuggled into the other's chest and sighed when he felt arms circle around him, feeling the warmth of the other body seep into him. Sasuke smiled when he heard Naruto's breathing even out almost immediately, telling him the other was asleep. He nuzzled into the blonde's locks, inhaling his fresh fragrance, and quickly following the other into the land of sleep.

* * *

**The story will pick up more in the next chapter, and the mystery begins!**

**Please leave a review, thanks!**

**KCT**


	2. Chapter 2: Restraints

**Tainted Embrace**

**Yo! Hope you liked the first chapter, lol. This one's got more action. Thanks for the reviews and faves! I would really appreciate 2 reviews per chapter please! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**A.N. Just as another warning, this chapter contains yaoi and indirect violence. I****talics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Restraints**

The morning light stung Sasuke's eyes as he blinked, and rolled over to escape its brightness. Even in his half-asleep state, he knew something was wrong. He stretched out his arm over his bed and felt emptiness. Sasuke forced his obsidian eyes open and sat up, looking around for the blonde. Stretching, he crawled out of his bed and shivered as the cold air hit him, noticing his lover's clothes still on one of his chairs. He pulled on a pair of navy sweat pants and a white t-shirt before stuffing his slippers on his feet and shuffling out of the room. He wondered into the living room and glanced into the open kitchen, making it more like one big room. He couldn't see the blonde anywhere, and both toilets were free. Sasuke frowned.

The Uchiha came around one of the counters and froze. The man in which he search for was lying on his stomach on the floor, wearing his black trousers, his arms and legs sprawled out as if he had just fallen forward. Sasuke noticed the broken shards of glass in front of the blonde and the clear liquid that spread over the floor. At first he thought the blonde must have fallen asleep from exhaustion, but Naruto's muscles were all cramped up in tight knots. And then he saw the blood that trailed from his mouth.

Sasuke pushed back the panic rising inside him and rushed to Naruto's side, and a wave of relief rushed over him when he saw the other breathing slowly. He rolled Naruto over onto his back gently, resting the blonde's head on his lap. Shaking his lover forcefully, but not harshly, Naruto seemed to come around and started to cough. His blue eyes shot open in alarm and his breath came in short gasps. His hands tugged at Sasuke's clothes as his head whirled about, trying to recognise where he was. Sasuke pulled the blonde into his arms and held him tight, whispering softly and reassuringly in his ears. His voice calmed the blonde and he settled down. Naruto still held onto Sasuke as if someone was trying to take him away, but eventually regained his posture and slowly sat up, Sasuke hovering closely to him.

"Are you okay?" the Uchiha asked as he wiped the blood off the blonde's chin. "What happened?"

Naruto seemed a little lost. "I-I don't know. I remember coming through to get a drink... but I... blacked out."

Sasuke was a little surprised. "Have you ever blacked out before?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I just couldn't move and everything became dark. I don't even remember falling down."

Sasuke pulled the blonde into a hug, holding him close. "Don't scare me like that, dobe."

Naruto hugged him back, but a grin slid over his tanned face. "What's this? Sasuke Uchiha - scared? That can't be right... who are you and what have you done to Sasuke-kun?" he asked mockingly.

The dark hared shinobi slapped the blonde over the back of his head playfully. "Don't call me Sasuke-kun." Naruto laughed and let Sasuke help him stand, being careful not to stand on any of the glass. He had a slight headache and could taste the copper in his mouth. "Go get washed up while I clean this mess," Sasuke told him and he complied without replying.

Naruto made his way back to the bedroom and into the bathroom joined on to it. He turned on the tap of the sink and washed his face, spitting out the blood in his mouth. Once he had rinsed his mouth clean of the metallic taste, Naruto leaned on the rim of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed the whisker marks on his cheeks looked a little different, but only slightly. They looked a bit thicker, but no where near the extent where he would be using the Kyubi's chakra. He could almost swear his hair and eyes were darker too, or maybe it was just the light of the small room. Maybe he was ill. Naruto shook his head and dabbed his face dry.

Once Sasuke had picked up all the glass and wiped away the water on the floor, he returned to his room to find Naruto lying on his back on his bed, arms stretched out to either side and his eyes closed. He couldn't help but smile at his lover. Sometimes he looked so calm and innocent. The Uchiha strolled over to the opposite side of his bed, never lifting his gaze from the blonde. He kneeled down on the mattress before lowering himself to his stomach, leaning over the blonde and planting a kiss on his lips. He felt Naruto's mouth tighten as he smiled, his hands coming up into his black locks and pulling him down. Holding himself up with one arm, Sasuke let his free hand trail down the blonde's torso, feeling his muscle's every movement as his chest rose and fell.

Slowly, Sasuke hooked his leg over Naruto so he was straddling his hips. He pulled back from the long kiss and looked into Naruto's deep azure eyes. He felt he could lose himself in that gaze. A flash of doubt crossed his mind as he looked down at his lover, but the blonde answered his unspoken question.

"I'm fine, so if you don't start moving I'm gonna have to take over."

Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's neck softly. "Like I would let you take lead." He felt Naruto's hand snake around his neck as he kissed and lightly nibbled on his flesh, and then he felt the hand stop moving.

"Hey, Sasuke? Do you remember that mission we had a while back when we had a race to that village?" Naruto asked, mischief in his voice.

Sasuke sat back. "Why would you bring that up now?"

"Do you remember the bet we made?" Sasuke stopped to think. And then the memory hit him, and he clamped his mouth shut. Naruto grinned. "So you _do_ remember. I believe it went along the lines off, 'If I reach the village first I get to be on top'."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He knew the blonde was right, he did beat him to the village. It wasn't Sasuke's fault he liked to watch the stupid dobe. How could he do that if he was in front of him? He hadn't really meant to lose; he was going to save a burst of speed for the last moment but it was already too late. He had brushed off the bet, and in truth, had actually forgotten about it. Until now.

Before he knew it, Sasuke's t-shirt was being pulled over his head and he was suddenly on his back. Naruto grinned at him as he pinned the Uchiha's arms next to his head. "I _did_ win the bet, you know. And you promised you'd go along with it if I won." Sasuke tried glaring at the blonde but it turned into one of Naruto's pouts instead. Naruto had only dominated him once, and that was a couple months ago. He would never admit it to the blonde, but he actually enjoyed the change.

"Fine," the Uchiha muttered, not looking his lover in the eye so as not to show his slight eagerness.

Naruto released his arms and immediately picked up where Sasuke left off. He drew his kisses down the pale, toned chest and the flat stomach before slowly making his way back up to the Uchiha's face. Both of them were breathing a little faster as they looked at each other. Naruto leaned a hand on Sasuke's chest as he kissed him passionately, biting down gently on his lower lip, causing the other to open his mouth. For a moment Sasuke fought against Naruto's tongue but gasped when he felt the blonde grind his hips down onto his own. How many times he had done that himself to get the blonde to comply, he had lost count. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

"Okay, this just sucks. Not only do we have night duty _again_, but it's pouring it down!" Naruto shouted in complaint. Sasuke didn't even bother to tell the blonde to keep quiet, the rain and distant thunder was so loud, it didn't really make any difference. 

The couple were currently standing under a small shelter that hung out from one of the buildings in the village. Both wore their black jackets with their hands stuffed in their pockets, huddled together closely to keep warm and to stay far away from the icy water that plummeted down on them. It was nearing the early hours of the morning, everyone having been in bed for hours. Sasuke wished he was one of them. He hated the rain. It was so inconvenient for their job. It wasn't too hard to make things out in the rain, but they had to rely on sensing chakra rather than listening for any disturbances. Every now and then they would move to a different part of the village to keep watch, Naruto cursing all the way. He had long ago stopped using his chakra to repel the rain. It was too troublesome.

"Complaining won't make it stop, you know," Sasuke said calmly, shivering as a droplet went down the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well... it's keeping me warm," Naruto huffed. Sasuke looked at him with a mocking frown.

"Keeping you warm?" he asked with sarcastic interest. He could see the slight blush on Naruto's cheeks.

"Yes. If I'm busy complaining about night duty and rain... it keeps my mind off how cold I actually am," the blonde said unsurely, wiping his damp bangs out of his eyes.

"You just keep believing that, dobe," Sasuke replied, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up, teme! At least I'm not all silent like the grave."

"We're on watch duty, we're meant to be quiet so we can hear anything that might be happening." At this Naruto had no reply, and simply pouted instead.

As a last effort he mumbled, "I hate the rain."

A new wave of rain seemed to befall them, as if someone had turned up the power on a hose pipe. The wind was to their backs, so at least the rain was being blown away from them. Thunder boomed overhead and nearby, a dustbin rolled out of an alley and another banging noise could be heard. Naruto frowned and walked out into the storm, making his way to the alley.

"Dobe, it was just the wind or a cat," Sasuke called to him. He himself had set up multiple 'traps' in different areas that would alert him to anyone with the ability to use chakra like a shinobi passing by. Nothing had been triggered.

"I'm just checking, and I'm just over here if I need you to rescue me," the blonde called back and Sasuke huffed. If he wanted to get wet, let him get wet. He sensed Naruto's chakra come into the alley and heard him shifting what sounded like more bins. Suddenly, a cat screeched and another dustbin fell into the street. Sasuke heard Naruto swear and chuckled to himself.

"Don't do that you stupid cat! Stop scratching - oi, get back here!" Naruto yelled in annoyance and chased the cat out the other end of the alley. The cat scooted away and Naruto looked up just in time to see a dark figure passing down the street. He knew the man. It was the shinobi that spoke up in the meeting yesterday with Tsunade. _What was he doing out at this time?_ Without thinking, Naruto started to make his way towards the fellow shinobi to tell him to return home, completely forgetting about Sasuke. As he got closer, Naruto felt himself getting sleepy. His body started to move on it own accord, no longer in his control. But he didn't register it. His mind was slowly becoming numb and blank. He vaguely remembered passing buildings and streets before coming to a stop in an open area in the town centre. Naruto struggled to regain control, but failed. He felt his body become heavy and his vision wavered. Everything was slowly becoming dark until the point that he was blind. He became dizzy as he tilted backwards and fell, banging the back of his head on the paved stone. He didn't even wince. He just lay there in darkness, the rain pelting against his prone form. And then he felt it. Another presence. A low laughter surrounded him, and at first Naruto thought it was the Fox, but then he realised the voice was coming from _outside_ his own mind. He lost consciousness as he felt pain shudder through him.

* * *

Sasuke shivered and rubbed his arms, trying to get his limbs warm again. He looked over to the alley and cursed under his breath when the blonde didn't return after hearing him shout at the cat. He waited only a minute before following after his lover. Side stepping the bins, the Uchiha came out the other side of the alley and looked around. The dustbins lay scattered on the floor, some rubbish having fallen out. There was no sign of either cat or Naruto. Sasuke swore again. _Where'd the dobe go now?_ he thought to himself. Concentrating, he soon picked up the thin trail of chakra he recognised as Naruto's, and started to follow it down the street. The rain was unforgiving as it drummed against him, and Sasuke didn't even try to keep to the buildings in an attempt to stay dry. 

The dark haired shinobi froze when he heard a scream pierce the night air.

It was loud enough to be heard over the storm and was filled with pain. Sasuke tingled with worry as he charged off down the street, finding it harder to pick up the trail of chakra as it started to fade. He found his throat beginning to close up in panic and his breath was haggard; just getting air into his lungs was difficult. His mind raced at all the possible things that could have happened, and dread seeped into him as he though he might find his lover torn to shreds like the previous body. Sasuke knew Naruto was one of the strongest shinobi in the village, he had come a long way in his years of hard training. He knew the blonde could look after himself, but that didn't calm his nerves any more.

The Uchiha skidded around another corner as he tracked his lover, cursing him for going so far away from him.

* * *

**Please review, much appreciated, thanks!**

**KCT**


	3. Chapter 3: Recollections

**Tainted Embrace**

**Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm gonna update early cos I got more than I expected. It's strange how such simple things can make me happy, lol. 2 reviews for the next chapter please. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**A.N. Warning, this chapter contains yaoi and violence. I****talics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

Have fun reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Recollections**

The wind itself seemed to try and slow the Uchiha as he ran, his vision wavering as the rain showered down around him. His clothes were heavy and clung to him as he moved. Emotions flooded through him like someone had opened a dam. His breath came in gasps and a painful stitch was growing in his side. He was far from being unfit, but his current condition was effecting everything. Visions of what could have happened to his lover flashed through his mind, and Sasuke had to shake his head to clear them away. Naruto was fine, he had to be.

Sasuke stumbled to a halt as he came to the centre of town, and relief washed over him as he saw the blonde alive on the ground, the rain making his hair and clothes stick to him. He rushed to his side and bent down, checking his breathing just to make sure. There were no wounds covering his body, no blood or guts. It seemed the blonde had blacked out again. _But where did the scream come from? _Sasuke looked around, blinking through the rain, and felt his heart flutter as he saw the victim. The body was unrecognisable, the gashes and tears of the clothes and skin were horrific. The blood was being washed to the gutters by the rain, and Sasuke noticed the head protector lying undamaged by the body's side. He shook his head in sorrow and concentrated his chakra, sending out a wavering signal to the other patrol who were on duty, signifying there had been another accident. If they had found a suspect, he would have sent out a single blast of chakra, as if he was going to fight.

Sasuke wiped his bangs off his forehead and shifted Naruto's body so he could pick him up. He shuffled over to one of the buildings and sat the blonde down on the doorstep so he was out of the rain. Sasuke brushed the blond locks out of the way as he studied the other's face. Behind his eyelids, he could see Naruto's eyes darting about, as if he were dreaming. The blonde's breathing was low, and his body was tense. _He must be having one of those dreams again,_ Sasuke thought, but then wondered how he could be dreaming if he had blacked out. He turned when he heard the other shinobi land. They were two jounin that were a few years older than him. One bent down next to the body and sighed. The other turned towards the couple.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. My partner suddenly disappeared and I heard a scream. I just got here. There wasn't any disturbances other than that." The male shinobi nodded and glanced to the unconscious blond.

"He was lucky then. Get back to the patrol station and send a message to the Hokage at once."

Sasuke nodded and pulled Naruto over his back, lifting him so he was giving him a piggy back. His arms lay over the Uchiha's shoulders limply as Sasuke sent chakra to his feet and shot up onto one of the roofs in a blink of an eye, running towards the station at full speed. He kept his eyes and ears sharp for any hints to the killer still being around. He glanced over his shoulder to Naruto's still face. _What's wrong with him?_ he thought worriedly.

* * *

Naruto winced as he felt the wet cloth dab the back of his head, cleaning the small cut he had received when he had fallen over. He sat in a small medical room, the white walls bright but boring. Instruments and bottles with strange liquids filled the shelves, locked behind a sheet of glass. He shivered as a droplet of liquid fell down his bare back; he had removed his shirt, jacket and boots so he wouldn't have to sit in wet clothes as he was looked over. He had woken no more than ten minutes ago, with Sasuke hovering beside him protectively, worry on his features. Sakura was treating the wound on his head, once again not having been healed by the Fox. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with the medical shinobi behind him, and the Uchiha was leaning against the window sill before him, a towel in his hand as he dried his damp hair. The sky outside the window had lightened, and the rain wasn't as heavy as before. Morning had come, bearing more bad news for the village. 

"So these black outs have been recent?" Sakura asked him. He nodded. He felt chakra form around her hands as she healed the wound, and then proceeded to check the rest of him for injuries, or anything out of the ordinary. "Well, there's nothing else wrong with you," she sighed, coming round to face him.

"But he's blacked out twice in the space on twenty-four hours. Something has to be causing them," Sasuke replied, chucking the towel at the blonde so he could dry himself.

"Maybe it's stress. Maybe you're working too hard," the pink haired shinobi shrugged.

"No. Something was different this time," Naruto said quietly. Sasuke stood and sat next to him as the blonde ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Last time, I just collapsed; I just fell over, knocked out. But this time, it felt as if someone was putting me to sleep, like I was drugged."

"Do you think it was the killer?" Sakura asked, her voice full of uncertainty and alarm. Naruto shrugged, rubbing his temples from his headache.

"I don't know. I don't really remember what happened."

"How about you tell us anyway?" another female voice asked. The trio turned to see Tsunade standing in the doorway. She closed the door behind her as she came in and stood next to Sakura. "How're you doing?" she asked the blonde.

"I'm fine. Just got a bump on the head," Naruto replied with a small smile. Sasuke had told him what happened after he collapsed, and he was unnerved at the memory. It was hard to believe only moments before he had seen the shinobi alive, and then he woke to find he had been the next victim. Sasuke had found him near by the dead body, so he had been in sight of the killer.

"Can you recall the event for me?" the Hokage asked patiently. She knew Naruto wasn't as well as he appeared to be, but now that there was another murder, more action had to be taken. Naruto nodded and studied his hands as he spoke.

"Me and Sasuke were on duty and I heard a disturbance in an alley, so I checked it out. I found a cat and tried to get it to go back inside but it ran off. I noticed the... the shinobi alone and went to warn him. But my body was moving on its own, and I forgot about Sasuke or the fact not to go off alone. Next thing I know I'm on the ground," Naruto told them, scratching the back of his head and shifting uncomfortably under their gazes.

"Did anything else happen?" Tsunade asked. Yet again, there seemed to be no evidence accept for the body, and the investigation was going no where.

Naruto was frowning, his face buried in concentration. "There was somebody else there... he... he was laughing." The others were paying attention to his every word, but the blonde offered no more than that. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, if I had been able to -"

"Don't be silly, you have nothing to apologize for. You were lucky you weren't attacked while you were unconscious," Tsunade said to him. "He obviously targets shiobi and is somehow absorbing their chakra, but the fact he ignored you and your high chakra levels might mean he's picking the targets based on more personal reasons. I have Shikamaru working on the motive."She sighed and glanced to the Uchiha. "If it isn't too much trouble, you should stay with Sasuke in case any thing happens if you black out again."

The blonde looked up to her in surprise and Sasuke suppressed a smirk. "No objections from me."

"I bet there isn't," Naruto mumbled quietly so only the dark haired shinobi could hear.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "And, I'm taking you off active duty-"

"What!" Naruto shouted, shooting to his feet in anger. Sasuke grabbed the back of his belt and yanked him back down onto the bed, keeping a hold on his waist to keep him sitting. Naruto tried to get up again but was held back. His mouth opened and closed, but he finally came out with, "Why?"

"To reduce stress and the chance of another black out. You'd be rendered helpless if you collapsed again and would have no chance to protect yourself if attacked. You could also could compromise a mission," the woman said, and at that Naruto settled down.

"Okay, I understand," he said dispiritedly.

Tsunade nodded and unfolded her arms. "Go home and get some rest, I'll keep you informed." With that Naruto reluctantly pulled his wet t-shirt over his head.

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, wearing only a pair of Sasuke's grey trousers, a towel hanging over his head to block out the light. His headache had gotten worse. He and Sasuke returned to his mansion-like house and Naruto had immediately taken a cold shower. He felt weak and tired, the pain in his head was slowly increasing. The lack of sleep didn't help. His mind kept reliving the few moments before he blacked out, and each time Naruto thought he should remember something important, but it slipped away from. 

Sasuke wandered into the room and sighed at the sight of the blonde. Something was definitely wrong with him. He flicked off the slight switch, plunging them into darkness. He knew what it was like to have bad headaches, and the best thing for him to do was lie in the dark without any interruptions. He went over to the still form of the blonde and pulled off the towel, gently pushing him back onto the bed and pulling the covers over him. He knelt beside Naruto with one of his hands in his own.

"Try to get some sleep, you need it," he whispered softly. He went to stand but his hand wasn't released. He looked down as Naruto glanced up to him.

"Stay," he said simply.

Sasuke smiled lightly and crawled over him, coming to rest at his side and wrapping his arms around the blonde. Naruto snuggled into him and was thankful for his company. He always felt better when Sasuke was around. But this time he had to voice his worries, this time he couldn't let them wash away in his lover's embrace.

"Sasuke, I'm worried." His tone of voice was enough to get the Uchiha's full attention. "When I blacked out on duty, instead of just being unconscious, I was having one of my dreams."

Sasuke remembered back to when he found Naruto, when he noticed his eyes darting about under their lids. Naruto's statement proved him right. "That's why you had a cold shower." It wasn't a question. Sasuke didn't want to make Naruto say anything he didn't want to tell. He lay there, waiting patiently.

"It was different. Instead of just feelings and the Fox's laughter... I... I saw things. I think they were his memories."

This surprised the Uchiha. He didn't expect that kind of thing could happen. The Kyubi had been with Naruto since he was a babe, and when he became angry enough he could use the Fox's chakra, but nothing else had been passed on from the Fox before. His interest suddenly peaked at what the Kyubi had been doing before attacking Konoha and being sealed inside the blonde. What do demons do all day? Do they really just go around killing things? Or are they more like animals than thought possible, having families of there own?

"I don't think they're random memories either. He's showing me them deliberately. Images of him fighting battles, attacking villages and killing so many people. Death really does surround him. But I think he slipped up. He showed me something where he must have been younger, because he's smaller than a horse. Humans were trying to kill him, chase him away and injure him. It was saddening, and kinda reminded me of when I was younger." Naruto was still, his voice was low and quiet, and for a moment Sasuke thought he heard sympathy in his lover's tone. He pulled the blonde into him for reassurance for himself as much as the other.

"I can hear him speaking to me sometimes, but whenever I'm fighting he's always trying to get me to use more power, to hurt my opponents more than necessary." Naruto shivered in his arms. "It's getting worse."

Sasuke closed his eyes as he unconsciously stroked the blonde's hair. He felt annoyed at not being able to do anything for his lover, and Naruto must be even more frustrated. His body was being used as an outlet for the Kyubi in fights, and now his mind was being pounded with horrific images, and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt the blonde's hands curve around his waist as he buried his head in the Uchiha's embrace. Sasuke kissed the blonde on his head and let out a deep breath.

"When the killer is found we'll go to Tsunade and ask if she knows anything in how to block out the Fox," the dark haired shinobi said, and felt the blonde nod against him. He lay there for a while, Naruto already having fallen asleep. He couldn't help but worry at what the Fox was up to.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Please leave a review, faves, alerts, whatever, lol, thanks!**

**Check out my other stories too please.**

**KCT**


	4. Chapter 4: Murder

**Tainted Embrace**

**Hiya! Once again I appreciate the reviews, lol. 2 or more reviews for the next chapter again please. I apologise now for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**A.N. Another warning, this chapter contains yaoi and violence. A bit of drabble but big plot at the end, lol. Oh, and italics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Murder**

Sasuke woke shortly after noon. He found himself in the exact same position as when they went to bed that morning after night duty. The blonde was still wrapped around his waist, his head resting on the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke smiled at his now peaceful face. What Naruto had told him the few hours prior to his wakening deeply disturbed him. He didn't think he would have the strength to stay sane if he was shown images of the Kyubi murdering and slaughtering innocents. He felt a small sense of pride at how well his lover had been holding up under all his stress. Now that he had been relieved of duty for the time being, he might have the chance to get back into his normal routine.

Sasuke slowly stretched his arms above his head, trying not to move too quickly and wake Naruto. He was in a bit of a predicament. How was he going to get up from under the blonde without waking him from his much needed sleep? Sasuke sighed and gently pried the other's hands from around his waist. He untangled his legs from the sheets as well as his lover and while slowly sitting up, holding the blonde in place, rolling out from beneath him and lying the body back down on the bed. Naruto's forehead creased into a frown and Sasuke stopped moving, watching his lover tug at his pillow from the sudden disappearance of warmth. He smiled at the gesture as he stood, still wearing the clothes he had changed into that morning. He tip toed out of the room and closed the door.

Sasuke made his way into his kitchen, filling the tea pot with water and putting it on the stove. He was going to treat the dobe this morning, something he didn't _too_ often, but he usually got something good in return so it was worth it. He went through the cupboards and the fridge, picking out some of Naruto's favourite foods and preparing them. He stood at the stove, stirring pots and flipping pancakes. He had to re-boil the water in the tea pot before setting plates and cups on a tray and laying the hot food on them. Quickly pouring the tea and mixing in the milk and sugar, Sasuke picked up the tray and carried it back through to his bedroom, shoving the door open with his hip. He found the blonde just waking, rubbing his eyes and sniffing the air. His blue eyes lit up as he saw the other enter the room.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to go through all that trouble - hey, get back here!" he called as Sasuke turned away from him to go back out the door, a smirk on his face.

Mockingly he said, "Do make up your mind if you want the food or not, it's getting cold."

"Well hurry up then," the blonde laughed, waving his hands forward to get the Uchiha to come closer. Sasuke smiled and placed the tray over the blonde's lap after he had sat back against the wall. Coming round to the other side of the bed, Sasuke lifted the covers over his legs and pushed his pillow back so he wouldn't have to lean on the cold wall.

"If anything is dropped on my bed, you'll be cleaning it up," he told Naruto after picking up one of the pancakes and nibbling at it.

Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth and frowned at him. "Well what if _you_ drop something on the bed?" he asked.

"You'll still be cleaning it up," the dark haired shinobi replied, a smile on his lips.

"Teme! That's not fair," the blonde grumbled, and so took extra care to not drop crumbs or spill tea. Naruto was surprised to find he was so hungry. He ate the porridge and the toast and shared the pancakes with Sasuke, spreading butter and syrup over the warm food before stuffing them in his mouth. "Where's the ramen?" he joked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but let out a small smile. "That's for dinner." Naruto beamed at him. The food was gone before he knew it and the couple sat with their cups in their hands.

"That was good. You should cook more often," Naruto informed him with a grin.

"Where do you think the plates of food have come from at dinner time?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke finished his tea and placed it on the tray before speaking. "Anyway, you should go home and pack some clothes of your own, you can't keep borrowing mine."

Naruto smiled, remembering he _was_ wearing Sasuke's grey trousers. His smile widened and he said, "Yeah, your clothes are getting a little short. I think you're shrinking."

Instead of some sort of retort, Sasuke leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. Standing at the door he said, "And when you get back you can do the dishes, including the pots in the kitchen." He smiled sweetly and closed the door, and Naruto could hear the shower being turned on.

The blonde groaned at the plates and bowls on his tray and carefully stood, carrying it through to the kitchen. At least the pain he was feeling before he went to bed had disappeared. He felt Sasuke really did help. He quickly drew on his slightly damp clothes from last night and left the house, jumping onto the nearest roof and heading towards his own apartment. He glanced down at the villagers below, noticing how there was fewer people about than normal, and more shinobi standing guard. He sighed at the situation the village was in. He wish he could do more to help, but instead he was 'on vacation'. Naruto came to a stop in front of his door and fumbled in his wet pockets for his keys. Finally getting the door open, Naruto went to his bedroom, avoiding the laundry and books on the floor. For a moment he thought to stop and clean up, but it would just need doing again when he got back, so he didn't bother

Naruto dragged a suitcase from under his bed and started piling in clean clothes, sometimes having to look around the house for items he wanted to take. He didn't know how long he would be staying at Sasuke's, but he didn't mind anyway. He liked being there. Once he was packed, he removed his damp shinobi clothes and in turn replaced them with baggy, beige trousers with multiple pockets and a light blue buttoned shirt, the sleeves going to his elbows, and tucked his head protector into one of the pockets. He tied his side pouch back on his belt, and had left his katana at Sasuke's. Briefly going into the kitchen, he grabbed a couple of instant ramen and chucked them in his suitcase. He stood for a moment, trying to think of any thing else he would need after placing his tooth brush and razor in the side of the bag. Deciding he could come back if he needed anything else, Naruto zipped up the sides and lifted the suit case, almost falling over from its unexpected weight. Carrying it over his back, he maneuvered through his rooms and locked his door. He had to use chakra to get from rooftop to rooftop.

When Naruto returned to the Uchiha mansion, he found Sasuke in his room with a towel around his slim waist, another in his hands drying his black hair. He smiled at the dripping wet body, noticing Sasuke still had small bite marks on his neck from the previous morning. "Looks like I just made it back in time," Naruto said.

Sasuke turned, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes, and found the blonde leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and a grin on his face. He couldn't help but smirk at the look in the blonde's blue eyes, and glanced to the rather large suitcase behind him. "How much did you bring with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde shrugged. "Enough to keep me going," he smiled innocently.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to his wardrobe, and like Naruto, chose to wear more casual clothing rather than his shinobi clothes. He pulled out some dark jeans and a deep red t-shirt, and turned to the blonde still watching him. "Are we forgetting something?" he asked.

Naruto looked confused. "No."

"Dishes," Sasuke replied, a smile growing on his features at the blonde's reaction. Naruto huffed and turned out of the room, stepping over his suit case. Sasuke could faintly hear him say, "Spoil sport."

The Uchiha returned his attention to his clothes and after drying, got changed. He pulled on his black boots and side pouch, slipping a few extra kunai into the boots for safety. With the killer still on the loose, one couldn't be too careful, and Sasuke planned on going out. He went into the kitchen to find Naruto at the sink, bright yellow gloves on his hands, and bubbles forming into a mini mountain, running over the sides and onto the floor. He sighed. Sometimes Naruto really was hopeless. While he finished up, Sasuke pushed the suitcase further into his room and picked up his keys. Naruto had just dried his hands when he returned to the kitchen.

"Come on, let's go," he said, walking towards his front door.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke locked his door.

"For a walk," the Uchiha replied, taking the blonde's hand and making his way out the main village and towards the Hokage mountain. Realising their destination, the blonde smiled and hugged the other man's arm, almost skipping. They were going to their favourate place.

* * *

Night had descended on the village of Konoha like a blanket, blacking out everything and giving it a sinister kind of feel. The only light available were the stars in the sky and the bright moon that had just started to wane. The streets were quiet save for the odd cat or dog. Dark clouds drifted about lazily, dotting around in a random pattern. Multiple pairings of shinobi were cast around the buildings, not to far from each other in case of an emergency. One certain pair were standing silently, keeping alert for anything. They only occasionally talked, being to tensed up to start a real conversation even though they had known each other for years. Both wore the customary jounin clothes, but one man was much older than the other by at least fifteen years. 

The older man was starting to grey and had a permanent frown on his forehead. He stood a few meters from his partner, his eyes searching the dark streets and the nights sky. It was around the middle of their duty, having taking the second shift. Suddenly, the older man felt a gaze on him. Without bringing attention to himself, he looked about, trying to pin point the owner. The other shinobi hadn't noticed. A shiver went down the older man's spine as the gaze turned to one of hate and blood lust, and an overpowering sense of dread filled him. His body wouldn't move. Someone else was controlling him. His voice didn't work either, and he couldn't warn his partner. And then he felt it. Another presence.

A low laughter filled the cold air, and the older man froze. He struggled to look over to his partner and found the poor man rooted to the spot, his eyes wide. It was then that the older man saw the dark chakra encircling them, holding them both in place. A shadow across the street suddenly moved of its own accord, and a tall, hooded figured stepped out. In the faint light, the shinobi could only just make out the long, deep red jacket the figure wore. It covered all it's body, right down to it's boots. The figure seemed to have an air of menace around it, making the well trained shinobi shake with fear. Something wasn't just _quite_ human about it.

The figure almost casually walked up to the older man, lifting him off his feet with a single hand. There was nothing he could do to stop the figure, he couldn't even cry out or scream. The face of the figure was hidden by the hood, but it turned towards the other shinobi. "Watch carefully," it said. It's voice was cold and malevolent, but the older man knew if he could see it's face, the figure would be wearing a sick smile.

The figure returned it's attention to the man he was holding, and slowly the older shinobi began to feel weak. The dark chakra floated over him, and seeped into his body. The man gave a shudder as his eyes rolled in his head. The dark chakra started retreating, pulling out with it his own, light blue chakra. Suddenly, as if someone and turned on his pain receptors to full, he silently screamed and started to thrash about, cuts and gashes splitting apart his skin. He could feel his very life draining away. The pain was so extreme his vision turned to black and white. He could only feel the pain; there was nothing else. He felt the torture would never last, and begged to whatever God there was that it would end. Blood poured from his wounds as his chakra was absorbed, and he felt his very soul was being torn apart. The figure drank in the new chakra, it's low laughter never ending. The body in it's hand gave a final convulsion before becoming still, the chakra flow ending abruptly. It dropped the corpse and took a deep breath, savoring the feeling to the full extent. The dark chakra hadn't left the younger shinobi, who was now gaping at the figure, tears running down his face, his body shaking like a childs.

The figure stepped closer to him, making the man tremble. "W-why are... y-you doing t-this?" he managed to drag out. He didn't know where his strength came from, but he had said it.

The figure laughed. "To escape my prison."

* * *

**Please leave a review, oh, and if you alert or fav my story please leave a comment as well, thanks!**

**It might start to get a little confusing from now on so if you have any questions just ask.**

**KCT**


	5. Chapter 5: Culprit

**Tainted Embrace**

**Yo! Thanks again for the reviews and faves. 2 more for the next chapter please. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**A.N. This chapter contains yaoi and reference to violence. I****talics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

Onwards!

**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Culprit **

Sasuke stood in his kitchen, boiling up another cup of tea. He was worried. He had been in a strange deep sleep that morning, but was suddenly woken to Naruto jumping out of bed and shooting into the bathroom joined onto his room. Concerned about the blonde's well being, he had followed to find his lover leaning over the toilet, throwing up. The Uchiha had stayed with the blonde for who knows how long, rubbing his back to help the sickness pass. Naruto had silently remained in the bathroom, coughing harshly while his body shook. His usually tanned skin was pale, and there were bags under his eyes. His face was tired and worn, and for a while Sasuke thought he would have to take him to hospital when the blonde started holding his head in pain.

Sasuke had taken Naruto back into the bedroom and seated him on the bed, and strangely, after throwing up he looked a little better, as if he needed to get rid of something in his system. Now, hours later, the blonde sat at the table next to Sasuke, holding the cup of tea he had just been passed in his hands. He had regained some of his colour, but still looked ill. He couldn't eat, only drink. Sasuke hovered by his side protectively as if to catch him he suddenly fell, or to drag him to the toilet to throw up again. The Uchiha didn't complain. He didn't tell the blonde off for eating too much ramen the previous night. He simply stood by his side, wishing for the other's pain to end.

A heavy but polite knock brought both shinobi out of their thoughts, and Sasuke went out into the hall and opened the front door, finding Sakura in full gear. She had been on duty last night, and her face was full of sadness. "There's been another attack, the Hokage had called a meeting for all jounin." Sasuke watched her green eyes leave his and wander over his shoulder. "Naruto! Are you okay?"

Sasuke turned to see the blonde in his black trousers and pale yellow t-shirt, standing against the door frame of the living room. His eyes were droopy, but other wise he was attentive. He gave a small smile. "I'm just a bit under the weather. We should get going, the Old Granny doesn't like to wait," he said, starting to turn around.

"Maybe you should stay here, or Sakura could tell us what happened after the meeting. You need to rest," Sasuke scolded lightly, walking over to him and leaving the door open.

"I'm fine. Catching this killer is more important than me getting the flu." Naruto made his way into the bedroom and started the search for his boots.

"Is he really okay?" Sakura asked, a small frown on her forehead.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure. He was being sick before, but he's improved since this morning."

The pink haired shinobi nodded, and patiently waited as the dark haired man went to retrieve his own boots. The Uchiha was already wearing his shinobi clothes, and strapped on his side pouch just in case. The trio left the house, with Sasuke's arm securely around the blonde's waist, his gaze never leaving him for too long. Naruto seemed to be doing better. The fresh air must be doing good for him. They made their way to the Hokage's office, walking through the empty streets rather than over the rooftops, not wanting to risk weakening the blonde any more than he already was. They arrived to find other jounin still filing into the room. Tsunade stood behind her desk, her back facing them. Sasuke immediately brought Naruto to the front of the room and seated him in one of the chairs that was usually used for guests after pulling it off to the side.

"I'm not an old woman you know," the blonde mumble to him quietly, but was thankful for the rest.

The dark haired shinobi simply smirked and leaned his arm on the back of the chair, his hand resting on Naruto's shoulder. Soon, conversations drifted off and the room became quiet, everyone looking at the Hokage's still back. She sighed and turned to them, casting her gaze over each of their faces, noting how ill Naruto looked.

"Yet another murder has taken place," she informed them solemnly. This they had expected. "But this time the killer has deliberately left a witness." At this the jounins started to chat amongst themselves, sharing thoughts and rumors. They were silenced as Tsunade raised her hand. "The man in question has been left permanetly scarred in the mind. His ordeal has taken his future and life as a shinobi. It took a special medical jutsu to find out what happened to him." The Hokage sighed again and sat down in her chair, linking her hands together and leaning on them.

"The survivor told us that both he and his partner were imobilized by a dark chakra that could control their movements and voices. The killer was described to be a tall, hooded figure wearing a rich red jacket that covered his whole body. We couldn't get much more information than that as the survivor kept going on about the killer's laughter."

Naruto briefly remember when he followed the second victim and blacked out, just as he head that low, amused laughter as he lay on the ground. He shivered at the memory. He wondered what the survivor must be going through, seeing his partner being tortured like that, watching those horrific wounds cover his body as his life was practically sucked out of him. Naruto vaguely heard Tsunade going on about more detailed reports; hypothetical theories and motive behind the killing, what the men had in common, their links and possible reasons for them being attacked. But the blonde was too caught up in his own thoughts to hear her. His mind tugged at him, and he struggled as he tried to remember something that should be important. He felt like the thought was being dangled in front of him, and when he went to reach for it, it was pulled away like a sick joke.

Suddenly, something Tsunade said caught his attention, pulling him out of his thoughts

"W-what did you just say?" Naruto spoke up, bringing everyone's attention to him. He sat forward in his chair, his eyes a little wide.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at having to repeat herself. "The first murder was five days ago, just after midnight. The second murder was two days later, right before dawn. The latest killing was last night, somewhere in between both previous times." Naruto was still for a moment, his mind racing.

"That's it..." Naruto whispered to no one in particular. He slowly stood from his chair, stepping towards her desk and looking at his hands out as if he were showing her something.

"You've figured something out?" the Hokage questioned, raising an eyebrow. She didn't expect Naruto to be the detective type.

He looked up at her, and she was frozen to the spot with the horror and sorrow in his blue eyes. "The killings... they coincide with-" Suddenly, the blonde gasped and grabbed his head with both hands, pain etched onto his features. His chakra levels dropped dangerously low. Slowly, the blonde tilted and fell to the ground. Sasuke darted over just in time to catch him before he hit the floor. After checking over his lover, Sasuke looked up. "He's blacked out again."

The other jounin whispered among themselves, wondering what Naruto was going to say and if he had really found something out. He looked like he was really serious, and it wasn't his usual way of expressing his thoughts. Tsunade sighed and shook her head; the look in Naruto's eyes still floated in her mind. Something was obviously troubling the blonde, and he looked desperate to tell someone. She made a note to herself that when this killer was found, she would give Naruto a full physical. In all her years, she hadn't seen a case like his before, besides the Fox's influence.

Tsunade bent and lifted a small jar out of one of the draws in her desk. "Take him home and put him in bed. Crush these leaves and boil them in water. Leave the solution next to him so he can inhale the fragrance, it should help a little for now," she said to the Uchiha. The man nodded and took the jar, tucking it into his jacket before running through hand signs and both he and Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Alright, listen up the rest of you. I want you to split into teams and set up a perimeter around the village, sweep through the town and check everywhere. Anyone matching the description or any suspect is to be brought in. Is that clear?" Tsunade barked, and everyone shouted back their understanding before disappearing.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed for the hundredth time that day. Darkness poured in from the window, and stars dotted the sky above. Everyone would have just gone to bed. After an unsuccessful search of the village, Tsunade had given him all the available information on each and every man that had been killed; practically their life story. He was going through family history, every school they attended, every mission they were on, every report they handed in. He went through folders of papers, trying to find a link between the men. It was taking him ages. He had started on missions, thinking that the killer might be pin pointing certain shinobi for some sort of revenge or pay back. So far it had gotten him nowhere. 

Shikamaru sat in one of the offices in the academy, and having taught there many times, he was sure no one would be hanging about to disturb his thoughts this late. He sat on the floor with the stacks of paper spread out in front of him, his legs crossed beneath him and his hands in the strange position he always used when he was thinking. He just got comfortable when there was a knock on the door.

He sighed again and opened his eyes, mumbling under his breath, "How troublesome."

The door slid open after he called for them to come in. It was Iruka. The older shinobi closed the door behind him and sat opposite Shikamaru, avoiding moving any of the papers.

"How's it coming?" he asked quietly.

"That's the problem. It's not going anywhere."

Iruka nodded and looked at some of the papers on the floor, reading them to himself. "Need any help? Do you want something to eat or drink? You've been in here for hours." Instead of answering, Shikamaru just frowned at the man before him, his mind swirling a thought around. "What is it?" Iruka asked, but the younger shinobi ignored him.

Instead, Shikamaru looked down at the papers in front of them, his eyes skimming over their titles. He found the three sheets he had been looking for and held them in his hands, reading the first quickly.

"_...Took his wife to hospital but was killed due to her wounds in the grave battle where the village almost perilled..."_

He looked to the second sheet.

"_... Taken off the battle field after receiving a life threatening wound..."_

He looked at the last paper.

"_...Survived the battle which took so many people's lives..."_

Almost with shaking hands, his eyes wide, he looked at the dates of the battle in question. They were all the same. It was the same battle. One that took place nineteen years ago, the year he was born, the year the village came under attack of a terrible beast that almost destroyed them if it hadn't been for a certain man. Shikamaru's eyes widened even more as all the pieces fell together. _His_ illness, _his_ multiple collapses, _his_ sudden realisation of what had really been the cause of them...

Shikamaru looked up to Iruka who was studying him closely. The man's own parents had been killed in the battle that linked the men together. "I've figured it out, and I wouldn't have noticed it if you hadn't come here," he said with a small triumphant smile.

"You know who the killer is?" Iruka asked, his eyes lightening up. The other shinobi nodded, but the smile quickly slid off his face. His thoughts went over the events of that day. He suddenly shot to his feet, making Iruka jump. If he was right, another attack would be happening tonight.

"Come on, we've got to go. Now!" Shikamaru barked and bolted out of the door, the other man following him, full of confusion. The younger shinobi didn't know what he would do if he suddenly found himself up against this ancient foe, but at least he could try.

* * *

He was floating. His mind was blank, but he knew something was wrong. He couldn't concentrate on anything, but knew something important was happening in the waking world. He struggled; he pushed his boundaries and broke down the barriers around him with his sheer will. Someone needed him. 

Sasuke woke with a jolt. At first he didn't know where he was. It took him a long time to figure out where he was, and what he was doing. He was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, his newspaper in front of him. He remembered making himself tea. But it was cold. How could it be cold if he made it no more than five minutes ago? And how did he fall asleep? He wasn't tired. Sasuke looked down to the crossword he had been filling in. He had been writing the letter 'F', but it was missing a stroke. He hadn't finished writing it. Why would he stop half way through writing a letter? Sasuke was confused. He hadn't just fallen asleep. It was more like someone knocked him out.

The Uchiha froze. Something was wrong. He stood and rushed into his bedroom, where Naruto had been unconscious ever since he blacked out earlier that day. He skidded to a halt and his breath caught in his throat. Naruto wasn't there. He started searching through the whole house, checking every room with rising panic. Naruto wasn't in the house. But where could he be? Sasuke concentrated and tried to pick up the blonde's chakra. He almost fell over in shock when the chakra he sensed flooded through him. It wasn't Naruto's. Dread filled him as he realised who it belonged to. Suddenly, everything clicked together. Everything was related.

It had all started with the dreams, and then the first murder took place. The black outs followed, and after that came the second killing. The throwing up and the sick state came just after the third murder. His illness, his multiple collapses, his sudden realisation of what had really been the cause. He had known but had been stopped before he could tell anyone. And now the killer was back.

* * *

**Ooh, they've figured it out, lol.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, fave or alert!**

**KCT**


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

**Tainted embrace**

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and faves, 2 more for the next chapter again please. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**A.N. Warning, this chapter does contain yaoi, violence and it's a little sad. Oh, and italics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Recovery**

It all made sense. The pieces of the puzzle came together with a snap. The evidence was obvious, and it had been in front of them all that time. Only none of them realised it. But Naruto had. And he had tried to tell them. Back in the Hokage's office when they had the meeting... Sasuke struggled to remember what the blonde had said.

'_The killings... they coincide with-'_ And then he broke off, clutching his head in pain before blacking out.

Now Sasuke knew what the end of the sentence was; the killings coincide with his dreams. His dreams of the Kyubi. But now he knew the dreams weren't all they seemed to be. Sasuke mulled over it for a moment before he realised what they truly were. Whenever Naruto had a dream, there was a murder, and then the next day he would either have a black out or be sick. He remembered finding Naruto in the kitchen on the floor the day after the first killing. Naruto had said his second black out was different, that his body moved on it's own, and that it felt like someone was putting him to sleep, and the second victum was killed minutes later. After the last murder Naruto had been violently ill. Sasuke thought for a moment as to why this would be happening to him. He remembered the reports saying the victims had their chakra absorbed until their life was drained too. That must be it. The men's chakra had been in the blonde's system, and his body was rejecting it. The murderer was the Fox.

The Kyubi gave Naruto the dreams to mask his actions; he had been taking over the blonde while he was unconscious. This sudden control over the blonde also must mean that the seal that kept the Fox inside Naruto was failing, and quickly. But for how long exactly had the Fox been planning this? And since _when_ did he get so much control over Naruto? The demon could have been waiting for months, even years to get a chance at some sort of freedom. If his conscience was over taking the blonde's, what was happening to Naruto's? And why was the Fox attacking only certain shinobi? And why take their chakra if his host was just going to reject it? All Sasuke knew was Naruto was gone, and the Fox was once again in charge of his body.

Sasuke bolted from his house, following the trail of chakra the Kyubi had left behind as fast as he could. It wasn't hard, the chakra leaked out all over the place, giving him a clear direction. He tried to calm his breathing as he felt panic rise within him. The buildings flashed past him in a blur, and his legs were starting to throb from the sudden fast movements filled with tension. The Uchiha rounded a corner and almost crashed into two figures. He stopped for a moment and found he was facing Shikamaru and Iruka. They were both out of breath. He was about to ignore and move around them when his old classmate spoke.

"Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke froze. He knew. "That's where I'm heading now, we can talk on the way, lets go." The Uchiha started running again, the others following closely. "How did you figure it out?" he asked Shikamaru.

"I was looking at reports of battles and found all three men had survived one in particular. The battle was that of when the Kyubi attacked Konoha, when the Fourth sealed the Fox inside a babe. Then I realised the murders coincided with Naruto's black outs or sudden illness, and he tried to tell us earlier today, but the Fox stopped him."

Sasuke nodded. That made sense; maybe the reason the Kyubi had killed those men was because of revenge. "The Fox takes over Naruto's body when he's unconscious, and leaves behind dreams to cover himself. Naruto's been having the dreams for weeks now. The seal has weakened and the Fox isn't healing him any more. Now he's in control of Naruto's body again."

"So we'll be up against the Fox then?" Iruka asked as the trio turned another corner.

"Yes, his chakra is everywhere."

"You recognise his chakra?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"After being around Naruto so long, I got used to both their chakras to the extent I can follow a trail. That's what I'm doing now," Sasuke said.

The three men came to a sudden halt as they turned into another street. Meters away, was a hooded figure, wearing a long, dark red jacket; just like the description. Two shinobi stood rooted to the spot in front of it, both filled with fear as dark chakra held them up. Sasuke silently apologised to his lover as he drew a shurikan and threw it at the figure. The shurikan was right on aim, but suddenly stopped in the air as the dark chakra darted up around the figure like a shield. It's face turned towards the new comers, and Sasuke felt the stab of annoyance in it's gaze.

The dark haired shinobi slowly walked forwards, and felt the bloodlust and hate radiating from the figure. "Sorry to interrupt you, but it seems you've been abusing a body that doesn't belong to you."

The figure turned towards him fully, a cold laughter coming from the hood. It sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't believe that voice was coming from his lover. "Uchiha..." it said menacingly. The dark chakra flared and the two shinobi dropped to the floor. For a moment Sasuke thought they were dead, but saw their chests rise and fall slowly.

"Why are you doing this? Absorbing these men's chakra? They might have survived the battle where you attacked this village, but why take their chakra like that if it's just rejected?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you really want to know?" the cold voice said again. "How about I show you?"

The figure slowly reached up and grasped it's hood. Sasuke felt like stepping back, fearing what his lover would look like under the Kyubi's influence. The figure pulled down the red hood and Sasuke visible flinched backwards. The face he once knew as Naruto had been turned into a demonic mirror image. His eyes were blood red and full of dreadful amusement, the whites turned black, and they pierced right through Sasuke's soul. They were outlined in black too, the corners spreading out to his hairline. His canines were long and sharp as he smiled with evil mirth. The whisker marks that were unique to his lover had darkened considerably, making him look more wild-like. His once blonde hair had darkened to a deep redish brown; the colour of the Kyubi's fur. It had lengthened too. It came down passed his neck and spiked out from his parting. Deadly claws tipped his fingers, and his skin had darkened. His body was more muscled, and he was now half a head taller than Sasuke.

"As you know the seal on this body stops me from escaping. It reduces my influence on the boy. I can't weaken it by pure force of _my_ chakra. So I take chakra from these _lowly_ men, and use _that_ instead of my chakra to attack and weaken the seal. Eventually, I will gain complete control, and it will result in my freedom."

The Kyubi smiled, and Sasuke shivered at how extreme the situatuion was. If the seal was breaking, Naruto would die. He would lose him forever. Then the Fox would be free of its prison, and take it's full revenge on the _world_, not just Konoha. By how bad Naruto had been feeling lately, Sasuke could guess the Fox wasn't too far from it's goal.

"I chose these men simply because... it's fun. They thought they won against me nineteen years ago, but they're wrong... Don't fret, I know you worry for your mate, but his pain will be over soon, as will yours. The last of the _great_ Uchihas. For so long your clan has brought me nothing but trouble."

This wasn't news to Sasuke. He knew from that time when he was with Orochimaru and Naruto attempted a rescue, when he entered his lover's mind and met the Fox for the first time, the Kyubi had mentioned something similar back then. The Fox had said something about his accursed sharingan, and his forsaken ancestry, and that Sasuke had the ability to suppress the Kyubi's power. Wait - why didn't he do that again? Enter the blonde's mind where the Fox is kept and try something there? But the Fox's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"It wont be long now, but I want to take the pleasure of watching you and your mate _suffer_ a little more, so I'm going to let the _full_ effects of these killings take form," the Kyubi said. Sasuke frowned; he was confused. What did the Fox mean? Before his very eyes the Kyubi started to transform, the smile never leaving it's face. His hair shortened and returned to its natural blonde state; his eyes faded into deep blue orbs; his teeth and claws decreased in size, and the whiskers thinned out. The figure before them shrunk slightly in size, and Naruto stood before them once again. His lover's eyes became distant and dull as dozens of cuts spread over his body, and blood poured from his wounds. With a shudder, Naruto collapsed in a heap.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Sasuke asked as he helped Naruto over to the bed. He had the blonde's arm over his shoulder, his own arm wrapped around his slim waist. 

After the blonde had collapsed, his wounds had started to slowly heal as if they hadn't, the loss of blood would be too great and the Fox would die too. Sasuke had immediately taken the unconscious blonde to Tsunade, and found Sakura there as well doing some late night work. At first, the two women had thought Naruto had been attacked by the killer, his cuts looking very similar to the other victims to a lesser extent. After the Uchiha waved away their questions, the two medical shinobi had finsihed the healing process and enquired into how he had got them. Shikamaru and Sasuke gravely told them that they figured out who the killer was, and the women gasped in shock when they revealed the Kyubi had taken over Naruto's body. They told the whole story, not leaving anything out.

It was now after midnight, and Naruto was half way between waking. Sasuke lay him down on the bed, his ordeal having left him severely weak and drained. Upon hearing the Fox was influencing Naruto, Tsunade had decided to take the blonde to a secure facility. When they arrived, Sasuke was a little angered to find this 'facility' was underground, and each room was separated by metal bars, just like a prison. He didn't like the image this brought to his mind; Naruto wasn't the murderer, the Kyubi was. But the blonde was going to suffer for it, just like the Fox had said.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm not arresting him or anything. These cells have special bars that inhibit the use of chakra. If the Kyubi can't use it's chakra, he can't take over Naruto," the hokage assured him, coming into the cell along with Sakura, Shikamaru and Iruka.

Sasuke sat by the blonde's side on the edge of the bed, looking at the others in the cell. "What now though? I mean, Naruto can't stay in here forever. The minute he steps out, the Fox'll take over. And if the village find out it was the Kyubi, they'll shun _Naruto_ just like they did when he was younger. They'll blame _him_ for the three murders he didn't commit!" Sasuke shouted, his anger boiling dangerously close to the surface. Right now he wanted to hit something.

"Quiet teme, you're too loud," a soft voice whispered behind him. He turned to see Naruto looking at him, and Sasuke was filled with relief and sympathy. The once happy look in his bright, blue eyes had turned to one of guilt. This was what Sasuke feared most. He knew Naruto would blame _himself_, saying he could have tried to stop the Kyubi, or if he had realised what was going on earlier the men wouldn't be dead. Sasuke gave him a soft smile, relieved that he wasn't being violently ill.

"I don't mind staying here for a while, it'll help me get my strength back," the blonde told him, but Sasuke still didn't like it.

"I had something else in mind other than keeping Naruto here," Tsunade said, bringing everyone's attention to her. "We six are the only one's who know it was the Kyubi who killed the shinobi, and I intend to keep it that way. First, we need to fix the problem about the Fox taking control."

"How are we going to do that?" Sakura asked the older woman.

The Hokage turned to Sasuke, giving him an intensive stare. "You will go on a mission, and bring back a certain frog hermit."

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, slowly sitting up and leaning against the brick wall. He was still pale and tired looking, but his mind was at peace; he didn't feel the Fox's presence. He was relieved.

Jiraiya had left the village again after Orochimaru and the all Akatsuki where defeated three years ago. After Sasuke had returned at the age of sixteen, Kakashi took over the team's training again. The frog hermit had said because of Naruto's training, he hadn't done as much work on his latest series and so was off to 'gather information'. During the time Naruto spent with him, they had travelled to many different places all over the land. Simply thinking of the places they went to made Naruto moan. Jiraiya could be anywhere.

"Yes. I'm afraid I'm not the best at curse seals, but Jiraiya will be able to strengthen the seal and keep the Fox at bay. The only thing is I don't know exactly where he is. It wont be a matter of going to him and bringing him back. You'll have to search for him."

"But that will take ages, and Naruto will be stuck here!" Sasuke complained, a deep frown on his forehead.

"It may take some time, but I do happen to know Jiraiya was last seen in a village in the Land of the Waterfall not three months ago. You can start there." Tsunade paused, an understanding look on her face. "I know this is hard, but it's the only safe way to go about this."

"She's right, Sasuke. I'll be fine here, so don't worry," Naruto said to him, resting a hand on his arm.

"What about the villagers? Now the killings have stopped they'll want to know what happened to the murderer," Iruka spoke up, and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"They will ask questions, so will the other shinobi. You could order the information top secret to deal with the them, and we might be able to convince the villagers that the murderer was caught, or even chased out the village and killed."

Tsunade slowly nodded. "It might just work. I'll get you the information you need to go on your mission," she said to the Uchiha. "And I'll post guards outside this room and say I have a patient in here with chakra problems that could be damaging to himself, so they wont suspect anything."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded. It was settled.

* * *

**Again, if it gets confusing just ask, lol.**

**Please leave a review or more, thanks!**

**KCT**


	7. Chapter 7: Dominance

**Tainted Embrace**

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews again, 2 more for the next chapter please. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**A.N. Just as another warning, this chapter does contain reference to yaoi and violence. I****talics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

Chapter 7 - Dominance

He had everything packed. Sasuke stood in his bedroom before his large bed, his back resting on the mattress. He didn't know how long he would be gone, a couple days maybe, so had packed an extra set clothes. He had filled the bag with food and water, a medical kit and a blanket. The Uchiha had donned his full ANBU gear, with dark navy trousers and sleeveless shirt, matching boots and the silver amour that covered his torso. His katana was strapped over his back, his side pouch wrapped around his waist, full of kunai, shurikan, and other survival accessories. The last thing he put on was his head protector, and he now stood holding his lover's protector, gripping it tightly in his hand. Slowly, he reached up and tied the second protector around his upper right arm. Sasuke shouldered his bag, making sure it was secure before glancing around for anything he had forgotten to pack. There was nothing.

As the Uchiha made his way out the village, he looked in the general direction of Naruto's underground cell, a look of longing in his dark obsidian eyes. He would do what ever it took to find Jiraiya, he wouldn't give up until his lover was safe again. Tsunade had given him a small report sheet on the frog hermit's latest locations, and Naruto had given him a few other villages not on the list. Sasuke pulled the paper from the pocket on the side of his trousers, unfolding it and reading again for who knows how many times that day. He was to start in the Land of the Waterfall, a small country to the north-west of Konoha. It would take him at least a good few hours using a steady flow of chakra to get there. He didn't want to tire himself completely by rushing, but he wanted to get there as quickly as possible. The village he was aiming for wasn't too far from the border either.

Sasuke turned and walked out the large gates of the village, a moment later launching into the trees and jumping from branch to branch at high speeds.

_Just wait Naruto, I'll be back soon._

* * *

Sasuke swore under his breath. This had been the fourth village he had been too. He had been travelling for over two days now, resting late at night and rising early in the morning. He was tired, and he was starting to run low on chakra after using it almost constantly for a long time. Every time he visited a village, he went through the same routine. He would stop briefly to catch his breath and maybe get some food, and then would go round the town, asking questions and giving descriptions of the frog hermit. He had even bought a cheap cloak to cover the intimidating weapon on his back. He couldn't hide it completely, but at least the katana didn't draw as much attention anymore. It was much easier to talk to people when they weren't staring at the sharp blade and dress of the tall man before them. 

Sasuke sighed and made his way out of the village. He had been thorough, not wanting to miss Jiraiya by not looking around everywhere. It was just a matter of patience; something he was running short of. He took to the tall trees, their dark, thick branches covering him from anyone travelling below. He made no noise as he jumped and landed, gracefully leaping through the air. He hiked his bag higher on his shoulders, and took out the sheet of paper from his pocket again, turning it over to look at the map. He was relieved to see the next village was close by, and it was on the list of possible places Jiraiya could be. It was called Takigakure: the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. He would have to be careful here, if he asked too many questions or made himself look suspicious, the village's shinobi might notice and take interest in him, something he didn't have time for.

It took him under an hour to get there, and when he came into view of where the village was meant to be, he was met with the sight of a giant waterfall. It was breathtaking. Sasuke could see a faint rainbow hovering over it, the foam bubbling merrily where the body of water was met by the flowing curtain of clear liquid. Team 7 had been here before on a mission, but Sasuke's memory of the place was a bit vague. It didn't take him too long to find the entrance and enter the village after showing the guards a document signed by Tsunade. The Uchiha walked through the town, noticing a few things that triggered his memory. He was going to start in the usual places; places where the perverted hermit would lost likely be. He started towards a promising building, but halted when he heard two women outside the door talking.

"...It's beautiful, and a great place to relax. All the girls like going there at this time of year..." one of them said.

Sasuke smiled to himself. _That_ would be the place he would expect the hermit to be. He listened for another minute and found it was at the west side of the village, at a small lake with its own mini waterfall. He set off immediately. His pace quickened as he skimmed past buildings, and finally came out into a forest. Following a path, he saw a wooden notice board at the side, telling him the place he searched was up ahead. He came out to a small stretch of grass before it turned to pebbles and then water. The path continued to his right, and so he started his look out for Jiraiya. He searched for almost an half an hour, going around the peaceful lake, avoiding getting to close to the laughter of women about the place. He was about to return to town when he heard a quiet, gleeful giggle. He looked around and noticed a bush move on its own.

Sasuke frowned and went over, brushing past the greenery and was met with the sight of an old man crouching down behind another bush, with a mane of bright white hair, peaking through a gap out into the lake. Sasuke felt relief flood through him. He had finally found the pervert.

"I should have known better, finding you in a place like this," Sasuke said loud enough for the women on the lake to notice him. Jiraiya jumped up and in surprise, fell back, revealing himself to the women. They shrieked and started to run to shore, grabbing their towels and covering their scarcely clothed bodies and retreating into the trees.

"No, don't go!" Jiraiya whined as he crawled towards them on his hands and knees. He held out his hand imploringly to stop them but the last woman left the area. The hermit hung his head and let his arm drop, moaning to himself. With a sigh, he stood and whirled on the man who had interrupted him. "You spoiled my information gathering! You... you...," the legendary shinobi trailed of as he recognised the dark haired man before him, his eyes widening. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke folded his arms and gave the older shinobi a serious look. "I need your help. You need to come back to Konoha with me."

Jiraiya gave an uncertain smile. "Ah, well, the reason I left in the first place was because I pulled a prank on Tsunade that she didn't take too well, so she won't want me coming back any time soon. She's got one hell of a temper and punch, that woman. Best to stay away."

Sasuke narrowed his black eyes. If he was going to convince the shinobi to come back with him, he was going to have to be blunt. "Three shinobi have been killed, and the murderer is the Nine Tailed Fox. The Kyubi has been taking over Naruto and he can no longer control the beast. If you don't come back, Naruto will have to stay in some prison-like cell for the rest of his life so the Fox can't kill anymore people and break the seal. If you don't come back, Naruto will most likely _die_." Just speaking about losing his lover made his heart flutter.

Jiraiya stared at him for a long time, his face now attentive. "How has the Fox gotten this control over him? He can't weaken the seal unless Naruto is in one of his tailed states, and in the last three years he's only used it twice." His voice was skeptical, a frown on his brow.

"He's absorbed the chakra from the men he killed and used that to weaken the seal. The last time he did that it left Naruto throwing up and terribly weak. He was about to kill a fourth man when I interrupted him. If it happens again it might be too late."

Jiraiya stood silently for a while, mulling over the information, worry etched into his aging features. "That's quite plausible... How did you stop the Kyubi? And how is this prison going to stop a beast of that power?"

"I didn't technically stop him. He said he would wait and take pleasure in watching us suffer first. Naruto is being held in this cell with special metal bars that absorb chakra, so the Fox can't take over him," Sasuke informed the shinobi.

Jiraiya shifted his weight to his other foot. "So if I strengthen the seal the Kyubi would lose the control that he has gained?" Sasuke nodded. The hermit sighed. "If it's as bad as you say it is, strengthening the seal will be a painful process for Naruto, but it's better than the alternative. What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Jiraiya turned and walked out towards the lake, and Sasuke followed, frowning as he saw the hermit bite down on his thumb, drawing blood.

A moment later the shinobi ran through a series of hand seals and shouted out, a large poof of smoke flared around them and was suddenly replaced by a giant frog. Sasuke stepped back in surprise. It was huge. He had seen Gamabunta once a long time ago, and although this frog wasn't as large, he was still big.

"Alright, climb on. The faster we get there the better," Jiraiya said and jumped onto the back of the frog. Sasuke was reluctant to follow the white haired shinobi, but complied anyway. He had never been on a frog before, and after hearing Naruto's account of his first ride on Gamabunta, the Uchiha was starting to rethink his actions. "Hold on!" Jiraiya shouted.

Sasuke only just sent enough chakra to his feet in time as the frog tensed his muscles and launched into the air, soaring through the cool breeze. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat temporarily, and felt his stomach lurch and rise as they started to fall back to the ground. The frog slammed into the earth, making Sasuke's knees shake and threaten to buckle. He didn't have time to compose himself before the frog took off again. Sasuke knew he was going to regret this afterwards as he wobbled unsteadily on his feet.

* * *

Naruto lay on the unfamiliar bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling with bored eyes. He had been in this cell for almost three days. Sakura or Iruka stopped by whenever they could, often two or three times a day. He had enough food and finally got some much needed sleep. Although he was getting sick of the blank walls that surrounded him, he was glad he convinced Sasuke to let him stay. He had regained most of his colour, no longer being pale and faint. He didn't have dreams when he slept, and the bags under his eyes had faded. He felt stronger than before, but still got dizzy spells now and then. The Kyubi's presence in his mind was so small, Naruto occasionally thought he was gone. These metal bars must be doing a good job. 

However, the past three days had been miserable and depressing. Naruto still believed he held some responsiblity in the three shinobi's death, and for mentally scarring another man. He was unable to do anything to stop the Fox, even when he figured out who the murderer was, the Kyubi instantly knocked him out within seconds. He had so much control over the blonde, it scared him. He was almost afraid to leave the cell. He waited in anticipation for his lover and the pervert to return, often pacing up and down the small room. There wasn't much for him to do, and he was starting to get impatient. He found himself sitting on the bed, growing angrier and angrier by the second, then suddenly realised what he was doing, shocked at how frustrated he was becoming at almost anything.

Naruto sat bolt upright when he heard a low laughter fill his head. But how could this be? Wasn't the bars supposed to suppress the Kyubi and his chakra? So how he could hear him?

_Did you really think these pathetic bars could hold back _my_ power?_ The Fox laughed again. _Foolish boy..._

Naruto clutched his head as pain shot through him. He recognised the pain. It was the same as the time when the Kyubi knocked him out in the Hokage's office. He felt the Fox's chakra slowly seeping into him, and he felt the Kyubi's conscience push back his own. Naruto realised the Fox wasn't even going to wait until he was unconscious to take over his body. Fear stung at him as the blonde struggled to fight off the invader, rolling onto his side and curling into a ball as the pain increased. He couldn't let him take control. The blonde knew the seal was at its weakest; possible one other killing and the Fox would be free. A shudder went through him at the thought. A moan escaped Naruto's throat and he scrunched his eyes closed. He was losing this battle. The Kyubi was too strong, and he was too weak. The last thought that ran through Naruto's mind before he lost control was of Sasuke.

The Kyubi laughed a cold laugh and sat up, looking over his clawed hands. He stood, once again his hair a redish brown, his eyes blood red and black, his whiskers thicker and teeth sharper. He picked up the long red jacket that had been tossed over the small table in the cell and threw it on, leaving the hood down. As he approached the metal bars they creaked and groaned, finally snapping as if from overload of chakra. They bent at all angles, and had been charred black. The noise alerted the guards outside, and one of the shinobi glanced through the spall window in the door that separated them from the cells. The guard saw nothing; in fact, there was no one in the room. Frowning, he motioned to his partner and they drew their weapons.

The two shinobi froze as they saw red chakra leak out from under the door, sneaking along the floor and swirling around them. Laughter echoed behind them and the twirled, finding the demonic figure smiling cruelly at them. The chakra suddenly closed around them, slipping into their bodies simultaneously. Both jerked at the pain and let out screams which rebounded off the stone walls. A few cuts appeared over their limbs and torso before they were unexpectedly released. They fell to their knees on the ground, panting and shaking in fear and distress. One shinobi managed to look up and saw the figure with wide eyes, rapture on his face.

"Finally... It is done..." the figure whispered to no one and turned, blasting the second door open and flowing out of the room, leaving behind the two confused shinobi.

* * *

**Ooh, he escaped, lol.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**KCT**


	8. Chapter 8: Conquered

**Tainted Embrace**

**Yo! All the reviews and stuff is much appreciated, 2 more for the next chapter please. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**A.N. Just as another warning, this chapter contains yaoi, violence and it's a little sad. Oh, and i****talics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8 - Conquered

Sasuke collapsed to his knees as they finally arrived back at Konoha. His legs would hold him no longer. Riding on the back of a giant frog with nothing but chakra to keep you from flying off was quiet tiring. He sat for a minute or two, regaining his breath and composure while Jiraiya released the summon and the frog disappeared with a poof. Turning to the Uchiha he smiled, amusement in his eyes. Sasuke glared back at him and pushed himself to his feet, shaking slightly. He shook his limbs and cranked his neck. He definitely preferred travelling on the ground, and promised never to ride a frog again. Jiraiya laughed happily before slapping the younger shinobi on the shoulder and leading the way into Konoha.

Sasuke walked at his side, glad they were back. He needed to get to Naruto, to see how he was doing. It had only been three days, but in that short period of time he felt he couldn't get his mind off the blonde. It pained him to be away from his lover. It was the first time it had been this serious. As the two men made their way through the village, Sasuke stopped and turned to Jiraiya.

"You go get Tsunade and Sakura and meet me at the facility, I'm going to see Naruto," the dark haired man said, and after the other nodded, started off in another direction. Jiraiya smiled after him; the two young shinobi had become so close since he had been gone.

Sasuke increased his pace as he drew closer to the facility in the outskirts of the village. Finding the entrance he slipped inside and made his way down the long stair case. He came into a room with multiple doors and froze. One of them had been blasted open, the door lying on the ground and the frame pitch black as if burned. Sasuke gulped. Nothing good could come from this. He entered the room cautiously and winced when he saw the two shinobi guards on the ground, a couple of cuts covering their bodies. He went over to them and checked their pulse. He was surprised to find they were alive. He glance into the cells, already knowing no one was in there.

One of the guards slowly came around at Sasuke's cursing. The shinobi tried so sit up and staggered, but with the Uchiha's help sat back against the wall.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

The man blinked a few times, his face pale and his eyes holding a trace of fear. "There was a disturbance in the cell... and we were attacked..." The man coughed and swallowed. "It said 'it is done' and disappeared."

Sasuke felt his body go rigid. His mind was racing, going into overdrive. 'It was done'? Does that mean the Kyubi didn't kill these men like the others because he had enough chakra and had broken the seal? Why else would he have left the shinobi alive? Sasuke's heart wrenched. Was Naruto gone?

The Uchiha shook his eyes and willed away the tears that threatened to run down his face. He couldn't belive that; he wouldn't belive that. Naruto had to be okay, he couldn't handle it if the blonde was taken from him. Suddenly his anger started to boil, slowly and dreadfully rising. He stood from the guard, telling him help was on the way before turning and walking from the room, the atmosphere around him becoming full of hate. Even as he moved he picked up the Kyubi's chakra trail with ease, and followed it at a brisk pace. Jumping onto the roof, he realised the Fox was heading out of the village. He heard his name being called behind him and took a moment to look at who the voice belonged to. It was Sakura, looking up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to-"

"He's leaving the village. Wait for Tsunade and Jiraiya then head for the south-east of the forest," Sasuke interrupted her. She was about to ask another question but the Uchiha was gone.

Sasuke jumped from roof to roof, increasing his speed. Before he knew it he was surrounded by bright, green trees. The bark underneath his feet snapped at his touch, his full power coming to blossom. Sensing the Kyubi just ahead, Sasuke threw three shurikan in his direction and sprang down from the other direction. He saw the red chakra shield go up before the Kyubi turned to him as he attacked. His katana practically bounced off the Fox's own weapon, and went spinning off into a tree. He was pushed back and skidded to a halt. In an instant his sharingan was activated, the comma-like symbols swirling dangerously.

"So you're back from your useless quest? It's too bad though... you're too late," the Kyubi smile wickedly, sending an involuntary shiver down Sasuke's spine.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, but already figured what the Fox would say.

"Your mate is gone... the seal is broken. This body is mine now." Nether the less, Sasuke felt himself tremble as the thought was said out loud. But he didn't let it sink in. Naruto had to be in there somewhere. If the seal had truly broken, why wasn't the Kyubi in his real form?

"I don't think so," he glared at the Fox, who simply laughed at him. Now all Sasuke needed to do was buy some time so Jiraiya could get here. Then the hermit could strengthen what's left of the seal. He had to keep the Kyubi around until then.

The demon smirked. "You can feel it, can't you? My chakra is absolute in this body, there is nothing else." As much as Sasuke didn't want to admit it, the Fox was right. Usually there was a trace of the blonde's chakra, but no matter how hard the Uchiha concentrated, he just couldn't sense it.

"For all I know you could be masking it with your own, so don't take offense if I don't believe you."

Sasuke threw the kunai at the Kyubi but the shield rose again. Sasuke ran through some hand signs and took a deep breath. Holding one hand before his mouth to aim, he let his breath out explosively, and sent multiple large balls of fire at the Kyubi, masking shurikan within the flames. He had no intention of really hurting the Fox, especially in Naruto's body, but he had to appear at least a little serious. The fireballs arched towards the still smiling Kyubi, exploding against his shield, shortly followed by the swirling stars. Using the distraction, Sasuke drew another kunai and charged in as the smoke started to clear. His weapon rang out against the Fox's as he attacked over and over again. He used his best taijutsu, but the Kyubi never had to take more than one step back or to the side. He let his anger fuel him as he fought, remembering all the times Naruto suffered because of this demon. His attacks became more serious and his speed increased. He used more of his strongest fire attacks, and even though they still weren't reaching his target, the smile had been wiped off the Fox's face. Sasuke smirked.

The two fought for what seemed like eternity, and explosions from the forest could be heard in the village. Sasuke had minor cuts to his arms and a split lip, but he pushed on. The air rang with his curses and the Kyubi's taunts, but he ignored them. Sasuke held his hand before him, letting his chakra build up in his palm. Electricity pranced over his arms, concentrating into a deadly force of lightning. He wasn't going to aim directly for the Kyubi, just enough to break down his shield. The Uchiha sprinted towards the figure, running his hand along the ground as he gained speed. He pushed off the floor with a cry and slammed Chidori into the chakra shield. He watched as the red energy seemed to resist, but split and began to weaken. He was no more than a meter away from the Kyubi. Now was his chance.

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily and when his blood red eyes shot open, he suddenly found himself in Naruto's mind. He was in the strange room where the Fox resided. He looked up into the intimidating gates, and was relieved when he saw the seal still holding them shut. That meant Naruto _was_ alive. The bars were damaged and bent in some places, showing the Kyubi's efforts to escape. He felt the Fox growl in annoyance and red chakra started to surround him. Waving his hand at the wave that approached him, it scattered and dissipated.

_That may have worked once before, but not again..._

Sasuke heard the Kyubi say, and suddenly pain erupted in his side. He retreated back to his own mind unwillingly and his body stumbled back, but didn't move. A kunai had gashed deeply into his side, and blood soaked his shirt and armour. The Kyubi had a hand wrapped around his throat, holding him a foot off the ground. Sasuke struggled but the grip on him was too tight. He couldn't move, and his breath was in short gasps. He tried to pull the clawed hand from his neck but he was too drained.

The Kyubi laughed. "Weakling..."

"Sasuke!" a voice called and the two turned to look at the new arrivals. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sakura stood in fighting poses, their bodies tense and alert. The pink haired shinobi threw a well aimed shurikan at the Fox but was stopped dead in the air. The Kyubi smirked again and returned his attention back to Sasuke.

"Now I shall take your life, and end the last of the retched clan known as the Uchiha's," he said coldly, the smirk never leaving his face.

His other arm slowly raised, his clawed hand reaching for his face. Suddenly, the Fox stopped, and Sasuke watched in surprise as a frown came over the Kyubi's features, his hand shaking as if someone was holding it back. And Sasuke knew exactly who that someone was. He was happy Naruto was fighting, but he knew it was already a lost cause. He closed his eyes as his vision had already started to black out from the loss of blood and the lack of air. He was too weak to go on. At least Jiraiya was here; he would still be able to perform the seal. He opened his dark eyes and looked past the image that was the Kyubi, and instead saw Naruto. He smiled softly and his emotions swelled inside him, reflecting in his eyes. If he was going to die, he wanted Naruto to know something. Something that he had been meaning to say for a long time.

"I love you Naruto," he whispered, his smile never wavering.

The Kyubi's eyes widened and his body started to shake. Suddenly, he released his hold on Sasuke and the Uchiha fell to the floor, coughing and panting for breath. He looked up to see the Fox holding his head, his cruel eyes closed tight and pain etched onto his demonic features. Sasuke didn't know what was going on, but he fought off the unconsciousness that tried to claim him. He sat their on his hands and knees, transfixed with the display before him. The Kyubi let out a piercing scream that slightly resembled a growl, red chakra gathering about him in a bubble. He twisted and shook his head, groaning as his pain increased.

Slowly, his hair started to lighten. His features became less demonic and his eyes melted into a vivid blue. The claws and teeth retracted, and the whiskers thinned out. But not entirely. The tips of his hair remained the redish brown, and his eyes still held a slight slit-like shape pupil. His canines were larger than that of a human's but not as excessive as the Fox's. The bubble around him wavered from red to blue as they fought for dominance. Jiraiya stepped forward, his fingertips glowing a vibrant violet colour, and Sasuke realised he was going to use the seal.

"No!" Naruto suddenly shouted, still holding his head in pain. "If you do that, it'll destroy the seal, not strengthen it."

The frog hermit was dumbfounded, but he reluctantly released the jutsu and let his arm fall.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked worriedly as she watched her friend wither on the ground.

"There's nothing much we can do. It's up to Naruto now, but I'm not sure what he's doing..." Tsunade said quietly.

The group watched at Naruto continued to struggle, his moans of pain decreasing. The bubble of chakra slowly started to meld together. The red overlapped the blue and mixed together, and started to darken into a deep purple chakra instead. And Sasuke finally noticed what was happening.

"He's merging with the Fox," he said in almost disbelief. The others gasped.

"Can he do that? Is it even possible?" Sakura enquired.

Her question was answered when the purple chakra flared before retreating into Naruto. He leaned on the ground on all fours, his chest heaving, his body covered in sweat form his exertion. Sasuke silently concentrated his own power, and found neither the Kyubi's or Naruto's chakra. Instead, he discovered a mix of the both. The human chakra was dominant, but the raw power came from the demon.

"Apparently, but that means Naruto is no longer pure human. He's half demon," Jiraiya whispered the last sentence, shocked that Naruto would be able to do such a thing. It just goes to prove that Naruto was truly a great shinobi even without the Fox. The hermit didn't think anyone else would have been able to pull it of.

Sasuke didn't care. The blonde was alive, even though he wasn't completely blonde anymore. He crawled over to the other shinobi, one hand holding his injured side. He felt faint, but he had to make sure his lover was alright. Lifting Naruto's chin gently with a hand, Sasuke gazed into his deep azure eyes, a smile on his face. The blonde looked at him with worry; almost feeling he was about to be rejected for what he had become. But instead, the Uchiha grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. The dark haired shinobi's arms circled around him, pulling him into the other's embrace. Naruto sighed a relief and let his pounding head rest on his lover's shoulder.

"Dobe, I thought I said not to scare me like that," Sasuke chided happily, a single tear running down his cheek. He felt Naruto wrap his own arms around his body.

"This definitely can't be right, you're getting scared too often to be _my_ teme," Naruto replied. Turning his head towards the Uchiha's ear, he whispered, "I love you too." A smile graced Sasuke's face as he felt the body he held go slack and limp. He felt Naruto's warm breath on his neck, and a hand patted his shoulder lightly. He found Tsunade beside him, telling him something about getting healed. But Sasuke wasn't really listening. The blonde loved him, and he was safe. He had his dobe back, and he would never let him go.

* * *

**Ah, almost finished, lol. Please review and stuff, thanks!**

**KCT**


	9. Chapter 9: Victory

**Tainted Embrace**

**Thanks again for the reviews etc. This is the last chapter unfortunately, but do not fear, more stories will follow soon, lol. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**A.N. Warning, this chapter does contain yaoi. I****talics means that's someone's thoughts or emphasis.**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Victory**

Weeks trailed passed and the village of Konoha was peaceful once more. Almost everyone had heard the strange explosions from the forest, and some even witnessed the Hokage herself making her way to the battle ground, accompanied by the legendary sannin, Jiraiya, and her apprentice. It had been reported later that day that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki had discovered the killer and had defeated him in battle after both receiving grievous wounds. The village was relieved to have the murderer gone, and a funeral was held for the three shinobi that had fallen prey to the hunter. Two other shinobi had been attacked, but were saved by the Uchiha, and two guards had also been injured while on duty, but had survived the ordeal with a few scratches. Their chakra returned after some rest, and the patient they were watching had been left unharmed. The Uchiha was first to recover after getting treated and healed, but Uzumaki was still mostly bedridden at the Uchiha's home.

Not many knew what his real ordeal had been like, and nobody had the chance to notice some of the blonde's changes. After sleeping for days on end, Naruto had explained what had happened to Sasuke and the other five who knew the truth, informing Kakashi as well. The Kyubi had taken over his body once more, but this time he was aware of what was happening, and watched through his own eyes at the events playing around him, only he wasn't able to do anything about them. When Sasuke had voiced his feelings for the blonde, the Kyubi had become somewhat confused. Naruto's restraints weakened and allowed him an opening. He fought the Fox for the right of his own body, their consciences battling fiercely in the space of his mind for dominance. Only he knew what had transpired, and what he experienced couldn't be put into words. Naruto had told the others that his will to live and protect his lover was too strong for the Kyubi to handle, and the array of human emotion was just too much for the demon to comprehend.

Naruto couldn't get rid of the Kyubi without killing himself, yet if he did nothing, the Fox would have broken free for real. And so he did the only thing he could think of. The blonde had overpowered the Fox's chakra and absorbed it into his own. His conscience dominated over the demon's, and he had won. He had merged with the Kyubi. Their chakra was one, but the Fox's mind was gone. He was free of the Fox's tainted embrace. Naruto still held some of the demon's features, such as the redish brown tips that blended into his blonde hair; slightly longer canines and slit pupils that was hardly noticed by any other than those who spent most of their time with the blonde. His personality had changed ever so slightly too. Naruto had acquired a taste for most meats, and when happy he seemed to purr, or when angry he would growl. Sasuke couldn't help but find it amusing and somewhat attractive.

The biggest change was Naruto's shinobi abilities. His chakra, being a mix with the Fox's, was off the scales of humans. He now had permanent tattoo like seals on both wrists, thin twisting bands that kept his power level down so as not to attract attention to himself. If ever in the need he could use the hidden power, but most likely wouldn't have to. The seal on his stomach had vanished when he merged with the Kyubi, and so no longer appeared when he concentrated his chakra. His speed and strength had incresed too, and their levels were also restricted by the new seals. His body had a slight increase of muscle and height, but nothing too extreme. When Sasuke first saw Naruto without his shirt he had noticed the tightened muscles, and realised he would have to catch up. He wouldn't want the blonde beating him, now would he? Overall, things had gone back to normal, and the couple's lives had returned to their natural routine.

At first, Naruto had been uneasy going outside the house, flinching when people said hello to him. The villagers usually thanked them for defeating the killer, and always reminded Naruto of his unpleasant experience. He expected everyone to turn and shout at him, throwing insults and hurtful words. But they didn't. The blonde still felt guilty for not stopping the Fox earlier, but Sasuke and convinced him it wasn't his fault, and in fact, that only Naruto could have taken over the Fox at the last moment. Even without the Kyubi and his chakra, Naruto would have been a very powerful shonobi anyway. Slowly, the guilt had faded away.

Sasuke sat in one of the high stools in front of the breakfast counter in the open kitchen, facing into the living room. He silently watched as Naruto stumbled into the room, carrying a large cardboard box in his arms. He put it down on yet another box, adding to the growing collection that was gathering there. The boxes were named accordingly to what they contained, and some even had smilely faces on them. Sasuke smiled as he watched the blonde stretch, lifting his arms over his head and revealing his flat, tanned stomach. He wore loose navy trousers that hung low on his slim hips, and a light grey t-shirt. His head protector had been returned to him, and was now tied around his right upper arm. Sasuke had asked Naruto to move in with him the day before, and they had celebrated that night. The blonde had immediately started packing the next day and had been carrying in boxes since morning. Resting his hands behind his head, Naruto turned to the Uchiha who was still gazing at the blonde's flesh.

"Oi, teme, why don't you get off your ass and help me carry some stuff? You're the one who asked me to move in the first place."

Sasuke tore his eyes away and looked into Naruto's azure eyes. "You're the one who agreed to it," he replied with a smirk.

"Lazy bastard," Naruto mumbled and stuck out his tongue at the dark haired shinobi before turning away and dropping his arms. Sasuke didn't know that the blonde was in fact smiling mischievously. When Naruto got closer to the door, still feeling the Uchiha's gaze on him, he stopped and lifted a hand to his head as if in pain. He swayed before tilting and falling to the floor with a thud. He heard Sasuke call his name and felt hands turn him over onto his back. Immediately, Naruto snapped his eyes open and rolled the Uchiha onto the floor. Straddling the surprised man's hips, Naruto lightly kissed him on the lips teasingly.

"Now that you're up, come help me with the boxes," he grinned happily.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and a small smirk appeared on his face, a look in his eyes that Naruto knew all too well. "Why you little-"

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun, we have work to do. Come along," the blonde said, practically lifting Sasuke off the floor and gently pushing him out the door. When the other man resisted, being taller, Naruto came up behind him and whispered down to his ear. "If you don't behave, you wont get your treat later on." Immediately Sasuke started complying, much to Naruto's pleasure.

All of his things were finally moved in by early evening, and over half of his stuff had already been unpacked. Naruto had returned his keys to the landlord and said goodbye to his old apartment. Now, both shinobi either stood leaning against the wall or flopped out over the couch.

"I never thought moving boxes would be so tiring," Naruto said he joined Sasuke on the couch.

"It would have been easier if you didn't have so much junk," Sasuke retorted, earning a slap on the arm from his lover. He laughed all the same.

"Don't make me go all fox on your ass," Naruto warned playfully.

Sasuke smiled. "Actually, I quite like your fox form. You look cute in the small state."

"What?! I look _cute_?!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting up to face the other man.

It was discovered shortly after a training session that Naruto had gained more than just immense chakra. He now had the ability to transform into his demon state. So far he had three stages. The first was a normal sized fox with nine tails, a mini version of the Kyubi; the second stage was the size of a small horse, and had a more menacing look; the final stage was bigger than a house, probably two or more put together. Naruto had caused quite a stir in the forest when he transformed into that for the first time; birds filled the skies and small creatures scattered across the ground in a panic.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt, pulling him closer. "Yes, you look cute," he whispered before kissing the blonde passionately. He felt another slap on his arm before Naruto returned the kiss. Sasuke pushed the blonde onto his back on the cushions, following him down. He snaked his tongue into Naruto's mouth, exploring every crevice and extracting a moan for the younger man beneath him. The Uchiha slid a hand under the blonde's t-shirt, running his palm over the soft skin and muscle. He felt hands glide into his black locks, pulling him down deeper into the kiss. The body under him pushed up against his own, transferring more warmth between the two.

Suddenly, a sharp ringing sound surprised the shinobi and they broke their kiss. Sasuke leaned up and looked around with a frown trying to figure out what the noise was. Recognising the sound, Naruto burst out laughing. The Uchiha sat back so he was straddling the other's waist and returned his dark gaze to the blonde, a questioning look in his obsidian eyes.

"What is it?" he enquired.

Naruto slowly stopped laughing. Sitting up and leaning on his elbows, he answered, "My alarm clock. It must have been turned on when it was packed."

Sasuke reluctantly let Naruto rise and watched as he went over to the boxes in the room, quickly finding the clock and switching it off. Noticing something else in the box, the blonde picked out a small sheet of paper, reading its contents. His blue eyes widened slightly and he crumpled the paper quickly. A smile came to his face as he turned and walked over to Sasuke. The Uchiha frowned when the blonde suddenly appeared beside him, a grin on his face.

"Let's go!" Naruto said happily, holding out his hand for the other to take.

Confused, Sasuke took the hand and was pulled to his feet. "Where are we going?" he asked as he was led to the door.

"You'll see," the blonde replied, leading him out of the house and through the village.

Sasuke obediently followed, interested in their destination. When the buildings started thin out, he realised their direction and smiled. A few minutes later, the two were at the top of the Hokage mountain, slowly walking closer to the edge before sitting down comfortably. No words needed to be said. This was their special place; they came here every now and then, simply enjoying each other's company. Here, nothing else mattered to them except each other. Here, there was no trouble in the world, no life endangering situations with the possible chance of one of them not coming back. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer. Naruto leaned against the other, feeling the warmth radiate from him. He always felt safe in Sasuke's arms, and felt that he could deal with anything as long as he was there with him.

And he had. If it wasn't for the dark haired shinobi, he wouldn't have been able to deal with the Kyubi. If it weren't for Sasuke, Naruto's dreams wouldn't have been pushed back, he would have blacked out with no one around to help. He would have been lost.

"You know, if you hadn't said you loved me when you did, I don't think I could have won against the Fox. It was because he was overloaded with human emotion that gave me the chance to push through," Naruto told Sasuke quietly.

The Uchiha looked at him, brushing away a few strands of hair from the blonde's face. "I'm glad I said it then," he smiled.

Naruto found himself grinning as the last ray of light faded from the sky as the sun settled behind the horizon. It was beautiful to watch as the sky melded into different hues of pinks and oranges, fading into a darkening blue. Stars slowly appeared, growing brighter as time passed. There were hardly any clouds that night, and the air was fresh and clear. Sasuke noticed his lover watching the sky somewhat more attentively than usual, and after feeling the Uchiha's gaze, Naruto gave a short laugh and pushed Sasuke onto his back gently, then lay down next to him, his head resting on the other's chest.

In a quiet voice he whispered, "Watch, you don't want to miss this."

The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke who did the same. He didn't know what Naruto was talking about, but his obsidian eyes washed over the night sky lazily. He stopped as he saw one of the starts move. And then another, and another. Sasuke lay transfixed with the blonde as stars seemed to fall from the sky and plunge down to the earth. Comets lit the night sky and rolled smoothly through the atmosphere, their fiery tails leaving behind a trail of smoke. The event lasted for almost an hour, and the two young shinobi lay in silence throughout it, simple watching. As the last fireball left the sky, Sasuke found himself letting out his breath. It was spectacular. He had never seen anything like it before. Sasuke turned his head to his side and looked at his lover, his eyes warm.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" he asked him.

Naruto grinned and nodded. "This comet shower only happens once every five hundred years or so, and I almost forgot it was tonight. Not many people witness something like that."

Sasuke smiled. This is how it was meant to be; simply being with Naruto in a place they held dear.

He couldn't ask for anything else, and neither could the blonde.

* * *

**The End!**

**Ooh, it's finished... I'll just have to write more, lol. And it was a happy ending, no one died like many thought. Evil plans for sequel Teehee. Maybe, maybe not. Thanks to all who left a review, faved or alerted this fic. Made me very happy ) lol. Check out my other stories too!**

**Hope you enjoyed my story, so please leave a review, thanks!**

**ATTENTION - I'm gonna do a sequel so look out for it if you liked this one, lol. You might want to add me to alerts cos I don't know when it'll be finished, I'm writing chapter 3 at the moment, and I'm still planning things, lol. Cya till next time!**

**KCT**


	10. Sequel

**Yo! Just wanna say thanks to all those who have read and reviewed this story, and just to tell those who have it on alert that it now has a sequel: 'When the Demons Wake'. So please take a visit to my profile and take a look at my new story, thanking you! )**

**Summary**

**'Hunted for the demon in which he has become, Naruto, with Sasuke, are charged with a dangerous mission that sends them into enemy territory. Being forced to protect those who can't defend themselves, as well as being on the run themselves, has put distance between them and they find they have little time together. But as they journey, they discover what the enemy's true goal is, and it becomes a race against time. What pulls them back together is the unexpected near-death situation they face. Stronger than before, they go onwards to fight the last battle only to find a power so formidable as been awakened within the earth itself...'**

**KCT**


End file.
